


be honest with me

by contrast_cot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Begging, Drinking, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Power Bottom, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Tattoos, Teasing, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrast_cot/pseuds/contrast_cot
Summary: Yamaguchi works at a coffee shop and was used to being alone, that is until a very rude blond begins working at the tattoo parlor down the block and his clumsiness and lack of self-control gets him into trouble.Yamaguchi never meant to go this far
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 217





	1. introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a tattoo shouldnt be this tense

Tadashi Yamaguchi was a chronic people pleaser. However the question of whether he was good at it was a hard no. He worked at coffee shop full of other employees that didnt seem to care about him. It was either he was too talkative and shared too much or too distant and seemed stuck up. People always had the wrong idea about him. And maybe it wouldnt be so bad if he was good at the job, but he wasnt. Tadashi was just plainly average. He could do most things decently, but was never exceptional at any of them. The only thing he was particularly good at was being clumsy. Hed mess up drinks, tip over boxes and run into other people. Hed become used to the teasing of his other employees.

  
He tried to make up for this painful averageness by changing his look. He had short hair just above his shoulders with bleached underdye and piercings. Tattoos he got from the shop nearby.

  
He wore baggy clothes and the maximum amount of jewelry he was allowed to wear at his job. He'd paint his nails on his off days because a barista isn't allowed to because it might melt from the steam wand, but he was really the only one to see them when he spent his days alone in his apartment.

  
Tadashi was just short of being enough so he tried to stand out.

It was another one of those days at work with the other employees talking idly until he'd walk by. His boss, Sugawara, who the only one who would give him the time of day, asked, "Yama, do you mind taking the trash out?"

  
It was five minutes until he closed so he agreed, but he hated taking out the trash in the dark. Sometimes the wind would blow open the bins and crows would pick at the coffee grounds. He was afraid of crows. It was worse when it was dark and you couldn't see them. Something about being attacked by them when he was in 4th grade. 

  
Anyways, Tadashi shuddered at the thought but replied, "Yes of course."

  
As he took the trash out of the building he hurriedly dragged the trash bin to the shared receptacles of the other shops. Opening the big metal doors he heard them.

  
The crows. 

  
_You can do this._ He thought and shivered at the fear and the chilly evening. Opening the trash bin two crows flew out squawking.

  
"Ah!" He gasped and leapt backwards, falling on the concrete behind him. A sharp pain hitting his tailbone.

  
"Ugh, fuck." He cursed.

  
Then footsteps. He turned his head quickly at the sounds, still on the ground. There was a very tall blond fellow walking towards him. 

  
"Are you okay?" He said. It would've been a kind gesture except for the flat tone of his voice, like he really didnt care. 

  
He peered up at his face but it was too dark to see it clearly. "Yea, I'm fine, I just... slipped." He got up wiping his hands and jeans off, and began taking the bags of trash and coffee grounds and throwing them in the bin, ignoring the blond. 

  
"Hey keep it open." He said, as he was also taking out the trash. Tadashi obeyed and held open the bin, itching to get back inside. Once he did he slammed the trash bin and shut the metal doors after the blonde exited, he hurried back to the shop.

  
_Stupid crows._

As he entered the backroom the two other closers looked at him. They had their jackets on and their bags. Tadashi knew what they were going to say before they even said it.

  
"Hey, Yamaguchi, we have plans tonight and we dont wanna be late, do you mind closing alone?"

  
 _Yes._ "Actually I-"

  
"Great thanks so much!" They giggled and hung their aprons, exiting the store, leaving Tadashi alone. He sighed.

  
Suga walked in the backroom with his coat on. He peered at his watch. "Yama, its date night for me, and Daichi is already at the restaurant. Can you lock up?"

  
"But it's just-"

  
"Awesome." He tossed the keys to Tadashi who caught them with another heavy sigh. He was really alone now.

  
"Fuck."

. . .

As he stored up the surplus and wiped the counters, a headache began coming on. Hed been there since the late morning and now he was closing all by himself. He didnt even bother unpacking the new shipment of ingredients and just put the whole box in the giant fridge. The door chimes and it made his head pound as he remembered he forgot to lock the door.

  
"Sorry we're-" he turned and saw the blond.

  
He flushed remembering how he fell in the alley. 

  
"Are you closed?"

  
"Yes, unfortunately, but if you want something easy I can make it for you." He learned on the counter with a rag in hand.

  
"Thanks, I'll just take a green tea."

  
That was one of the easiest thing to make.

  
"Perfect." Tadashi turned and began getting a tea bag from storage as he had already stored them. He came back out and put in the double cup filling it hot water and tucking the paper tag in the second cup. He turned to the blond who he expected to be on his phone but he was staring right at Tadashi. He was taken aback by the level of eye contact he made. His eyes were gold, kind of pretty. Clearing his voice, "That'll be 2.50."

  
As the blond dug for his wallet, Tadashi looked at his face. He wore half rimmed glasses. He was attractive, he guessed, but it didnt really matter, did it? The blond pulled out a five and handed it to Tadashi, "Keep the change, and sorry I came after you closed. " again it was that flat tone that would've been otherwise nice but he just seemed uninterested. It clashed with his words harshly. 

  
_Maybe he just had a hard time showing expression_ , Tadashi thought. 

  
"Thanks, and dont worry about it." He said and handed him the tea. The blond nodded and left the shop, to which Tadashi quickly locked behind him. 

  
_What a strange guy, I've never seen him around before._

  
He finished closing the shop and turned off the lights. Heading out with his jacket and keys in hand and began making the trek back home in the dark. He walked past the tattoo shop which was still open, probably just finishing up, and a thought occurred to him.

  
 _I should get another tattoo._ He had saved up enough money. He was going to treat himself. After all it's not like he spent his extra money on going anywhere with friends, which he lacked. Making up his mind he went to his empty apartment. Taking a shower and thinking about what design he would want after his shift. 

  
This thought stuck with him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Tadashi woke up suspiciously on his own.

  
_That's strange._

  
Checking his phone for the time he noticed that is was 10 minutes until his shift.

  
"Shit!" He exclaimed leaping out of bed. His alarm must've not gone off. He frantically threw on his work clothes and washed his face. Brushing his teeth as he got all his things together. He rushed out the door taking the stairs two at a time and bolting down the street. There were times he was late, but his coworkers always gave him crap for it. As he turned onto the shops block he checked the time.

  
One minute.

  
Coming in front of the store he looked down at his watch again as he opened the door and ran into someone holding drinks. Some were hot.

  
"Awe, fuck!" He gasped as the hot beverages soaked through his shirt and he stepped back. Pulling the hot fabric away from his skin to keep it from burning him more than it already probably did. Again, he was sort of used to it.

  
"I'm so sorry-" he said looking up at who he ran into. 

  
It was the blond who remarkably had nothing spilled on him. Lucky bastard.

  
"Are you okay?" Again with the stupid flat tone.

  
_Like you care._

  
"Yea I'm fine, I'm so sorry again, I should watch where im-" Tadashi stopped when he caught his eye. Was he...

  
laughing? 

  
He had his hand covering his face and was smirking behind long fingers. Like a repetitive scoffing sound was heard. _Excuse me?_

  
"Going." Tadashi finished and then peered behind the blond to see his coworkers staring. 

  
"Sorry, I shouldnt laugh, you just look... pathetic." This time instead of a flat tone, it was tinged with mock pity. Tadashis face changed to a expression of incredulousness.

  
He sighed pushing past the blonde. "We'll remake those drinks for you." He shouted behind him as he rushed in the store. "On the house." He said glaring at his giggling employees. "And you should probably mop." he added staring at his orange headed employee. Shoving his way into the backroom he quickly exchanged glances with Suga who was restocking. 

  
"Jesus, Yama, what happened?" He asked referencing his soaked shirt.

  
"I ran into an employee on my way in."

  
"Did you apologize?" 

  
Tadashi rolled his eyes. _I wish I didnt._ "Yes of course I did, and we are remaking his drinks. "

  
"Good." 

  
Tadashi looked through his locker for extra clothes. There were none. He sighed.

  
"Did you need a shirt?" Suga asked. 

  
"Yes please."

  
"Okay, I have an extra for you. One second." Suga went into his locker and handed him the shirt, it was two sizes too big.

  
"Sorry, it's a little big. It was from a messed up order." 

  
"Better than wet." Tadashi said as he quickly changed into the shirt. His skin slightly hot from the drinks.

  
 _What an awful start to his day._ _It couldnt get worse. Could it?_

* * *

After his very long shift he exited the store. The sun was just setting turning the sky orange and pink. He sighed as the wind blew chilly air into his hair. Sometimes after work, when the sky was like this, Tadashi would stand in front of the store and breathe it in. He did this anytime the weather changed. When it rained, when it snowed, or the days when it first started feeling like the seasons were changing. It was November so it was cold and the leaves had already fallen. So Tadashi just let the cold air fill his lungs and let it flush his cheeks.

  
"Enjoy your Friday night!" He heard Suga say as the door shut. 

  
Tadashi remembered. _That's right, tattoo!_ He began walking down the street to the tattoo parlor, excitedly. His day was smooth other than this morning as he worked bar almost his entire shift. Meaning little to no interactions with his coworkers. As he approached the tattoo shop, the blond popped into his head. How he called him pathetic. The lingering looks he gave him with his eyes that were otherwise be warm from the color, but were always expressionless.

  
 _Who was that guy and why was he always around me at the worst moments._ _He must work around here._

  
Opening the door to the shop, the chime went off and he smelled the familiarity of ink and leather. A compliment to the usually coffee scent wafting around him.

  
"Yamaguchi!" A familiar voice called out to him. He looked at the counter and saw Kuroo, the shop owner. "What brings you here today? Ink or peircing?" Tadashi approached the counter and smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

  
"Ink." He said.

  
"Great! Did you want Iwaizumi like usual?" Kuroo asked getting the artists designs out. He was about to answer when another artist came out from the back room.

  
"Oh hello, Yama!" Oikawa waved at Tadashi. "Kuroo, why dont you show him the new artist we got?" 

  
"Oh right!" He turned to Tadashi. "We just hired a new artist from another shop. He is really good. His name is Tsukishima, do you wanna take a look?" 

  
"Oh, uh sure." He responded.

Kuroo handed the artist design to him. "Let me know what you think? He also specializes in black and white. I can see him being your taste. He winked.

  
Tadashi nodded ignoring the wink. "Great thanks." 

  
He flipped through the pages and was taken back. _This was his taste_. Iwaizumi always had to adjust his style a little for Tadashi, and it always ended up great, but they didnt always have the same vision. 

  
But this. This was perfect. He flipped through the designs, getting lost in the artwork. He looked at them for several minutes until Kuroo spoke, drawing him back.

  
"Tsuki, he must like your work, look at how his face lit up." Kuroo laughed. Tadashi lifted his head to see the artist and was shocked to see:

The blond.

  
His face immediately fell as he made eye contact with Tsukishima, who's arms were crossed peering down at him.

  
"So, what do you think?" Kuroo asked.

  
Tadashi looked at Kuroo. He was torn. This guy really rubbed him the wrong way, but the art was spectacular. "These are great! I wouldnt mind getting one from him." He said while looking at Kuroo, carefully avoiding the harsh gaze of Tsukishima.

  
"Great." Kuroo said reproachfully, noticing the weird energy between the two. "Tsuki, do you mind doing that right now?" 

  
The blond grabbed the design book from Tadashis hands. "Not at all." He said smirking at Tadashi when he looked back at him.

  
_God ,what a dick. I regret saying I'd get this from you._

  
"Okay, I'll get the paperwork for you." Kuroo said, still suspiciously looking between the two.

  
Tadashi avoided his cold gaze again and could tell Tsuki was staring at him. When he did finally make eye contact with him, Tsuki looked him up and down almost like he was looking at a joke, with his eyebrows knit together. 

  
Tadashi flushed. _Why does this guy hate me?_

  
Tadashi signed the paperwork. "Follow me." Tsuki said, and he followed him to the very far back corner of the shop. Behind him he could hear Oikawa and Kuroo chatting, "awkward..." As he entered the small space of the booth, Tsuki shut the curtain. Tadashi flinched at the sound screeching sound it made.

  
"I dont like being watched while I tattoo." Tsuki explained noticing the action and sitting down on the short backless stool and began prepping. He noticed how Tsukis legs were so very long sitting in the short stool. They bent harshly to accommodate. "Did you have a design in mind?" 

  
Tadashi sat in the chair and thought. "Uh, yea. I was thinking of a snake tattoo. On my forearm."

  
"Okay, did you want a wrap around on just one sided."

  
"Depends on the design I guess." 

  
"Ah, okay, well I have some snake ones drawn out in my sketches." He slid in the wheeled chair to the desk and grabbed his sketchbook and flipped a couple pages. "Like any of these?" Tsuki lifted the sketchbook for him to see. Tadashi leaned forward to look. Again, these were incredible, and he tried to hide his shock. He liked one of the designs where it wrapped around. The scales incredibly detailed yet simple.

  
"Actually, this one right here is perfect." He looked up at Tsuki as he pointed. He was really close to his face and he backed up clearing his voice. 

  
"Great, let's get started." His cold tone responded.

  
He prepped in silence as Tadashi sat there thinking about this absolute asshole in front of him.

  
_It was one thing to not have any emotion. I can look past that, but why did he laugh at the coffee shop and call me pathetic. And why did he look at me like that when I waited for paperwork. Does he not like me? Do I look weird? It is cause I spilled the drinks? I guess being clumsy does this to you._

  
He watched Tsukis hands as he prepped. _He has really long fingers. Probably cause he is tall. He'd be attractive if he wasn't such a-_

  
"Uh, I need you to roll up your sleeves." Tsuki looked up at him above his glasses. _God._

  
"Oh right sorry." _And why am I always apologizing to him?_

  
"Do you always wear shirts too big for you?" Tsuki said. 

  
"Excuse me?" 

  
Tsuki sighed and reached up the the neckline of his shirt which had fallen off his shoulder, revealing his freckled collarbones and his flower tattoo, lifting it back onto his shoulder. He didnt even notice it fell. Tadashi blushed at the gesture. 

  
"Right, well I try to wear the right size when there isn't coffee spilled on my shirts." He bit. He didnt mean for it to come out so mean, but it did.

  
"I wasnt really looking for an answer." Tsuki said prepping his skin. "I was there." He added staring up at him above his frames.

  
_Oh my God, I would hit him if I could._

  
"Right." He grinded his teeth.

  
The air in this small room was so cold and tense, he shifted uncomfortably. As he finished the prep he asked, "Ready?" Tadashi nodded and they began. The familiar pain of the needle bit his arm and Tadashi sighed and laid his head back. Letting all his worries be taken away by the buzzing of the needle. He thought about his job. He stupid coworkers that didnt like him as much as they liked eachother. He thought about his empty apartment and how he wish he would have company once in while. Hed convinced himself he enjoyed being alone, but lately hed thought about maybe it was just a way of coping with being alone. He thought about how he should try to meet someone, but dating apps were never really his thing and he needed friends to meet people. 

  
"Does it hurt?" Tsuki asked interrupting his thoughts.

  
"Huh? No." He responded opening his eyes.

  
"Are you sure? You were making a face. We can stop." 

  
"No, I was just thinking. The pain is soothing. You can keep going." _Why do I keep saying strange things._

  
"So you're a masochist."

  
"What! No!"

  
"I'm teasing relax." _It would sound more like teasing if you had some emotion while talking._

  
Several more minutes passed and this time he watched the artist. Occasionally hed push up his glass with his long middle and ring finger. Tadashis stomach dropped every time he did. Other than that, the blond was quiet and focused.

  
"Are you always this quiet?" He asked. Iwaizumi would always talk to him. 

"Yes, I dont enjoy small talk." That flat tone responded concentrated on the tattoo.

"I can agree there."

Tsuki did that sound again. The laughing one. It wasnt really a laugh, it sounded more like scoffing with a smirk.

  
"What?" 

  
"Nothing, you just seem like the type who would talk alot." 

  
"Maybe when I'm comfortable." But not with strangers. _Especially not with you._

  
"So, you are uncomfortable?" 

  
"I never said that." Tadashi tried to backtrack.

  
"You hinted at it. We can stop if this is too painful for you." 

  
"Its not the tattoo that's uncomfortable." He blurted. _Shit._ The sound of the needle stopped. "Sorry." He said quietly. "I didnt mean for it to sound like that." His hand free hand covered his face.

  
"Its okay. I'm not the most friendly person." The needle started buzzing again as he continued.

  
"No, no- I just meant that- oh God- I-"

  
"Stop. I dont really care." He continued flatly. "I'm not trying to impress you." The amount of cold behind his words biting at him.

  
_Ouch._

  
Tadashi laid his head back again, embarrassed. This was meant to be relaxing. He tried to relax after that looking away and biting his lip in embarrassment. Ignoring the quick glances of the artist. Instead his focused on the fingers pulling his skin taught and the dull throbbing pain of the needle. He watched those fingers. The way the thumb would pull his skin. This guys hands were soft. His thoughts began to wander and he bit his tongue to come back to reality and away from not very innocent thoughts.

  
He decided he was just jealous because his own hands were dry from washing his hands so often at work with the combination of the cold weather. That and the several marks that laid on his hands from burning himself on the steam wand and rinse of the espresso machine. Then he was self-conscious and decided to hide his fingers under his palm on the arm being tattoo. If the tall one noticed, he didnt act like it.

Half an hour later and he heard, "Alright, your finished." From Tsukishima.

  
Tadashi, opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down at his tattoo and again he was blown away with this guys work. "Wow! That looks great!" He tried to hide his gratitude, but it really was amazing. His heart filled with warmth at the sight of the art that he adored.

  
"Check it out in the mirror." 

  
Tadashi got up and looked in the mirror, moving his arm around to see the snake wrap around his arm. "I just- wow..." he said quietly. He caught the eye if Tsuki in the mirror who was- smiling? It was very slight but then it disappeared when be noticed the eye contact and looked away. "Thanks so much." he said quietly.

  
"Of course. I'm sure I dont have to give you the lecture about the care for it, seeing as you-" he got up and walked toward Tadashi who suddenly got nervous. Tsuki reached out and moved the neckline of his shirt back to its place again on his shoulder because it had fallen down again. "already have some." He finished.

  
Tadashi blushed again. "Yea, thanks." 

  
Tsuki opened the curtain for Tadashi as they moved their way up to the counter to pay. 

  
"Oooh, can I see?" Kuroo asked. Tadashi stuck out his arm. "Wow, our new artist is amazing right?" He grabbed Tsuki by the shoulder and ruffled his hair. Tsuki pushed him away. "Shut up." He said without a teasing smile. 

  
"Haha yea..." Tadashi said as he paid, leaving a tip as well. "Thanks for everything guys." 

  
"Oh wait! Yama, we are going out for drinks tonight. Did you want to join us?" His heart leapt up as he thought about being invited. Then he looked at Tsuki as he stared at him waiting for an answer. He seemed interested in seeing what he would say, but at the same time, completely uninterested.

  
"Actually, I'm good thanks. I dont want to... impose. Ive also had a long day." He looked away remembering the spilled drinks.

  
"Awe, you arent imposing, we'd love for you to come. Also, thats an even better reason to wind down with a couple drinks. Besides I never see you out, you are always working too hard. Have some fun!" 

  
Oikawa piped in, "Yes please come! You can see Iwa-chans horrible dancing!" 

  
"Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa." He heard a smack. "Why are you always so mean to me." He heard Oikawa whine.

  
"Please, Yama. You just graduated, live a little." Kuroo added.

  
He looked back at Tsuki and then Kuroo. He felt so anxious about going. He sighed, "I'll think about it, okay?" 

  
"Okay." Kuroo leaned on the counter, "it's the club down the street if you decide to come."

  
"Okay thanks." Tadashi said and nodded as he left the shop with the chimes ringing.


	2. just wanted to tease

What would he even wear? All he had were neutrals for work. His wardrobe would be a lot more interesting if he wasnt working all the time. _Why am I even looking? I dont even want to go because of that guy._ He noticed a sheer black long sleeve top in the back and sighed. _I really should go out though. And not by myself._ He shrugged off his shirt and pulled the sheer one on. It sat right above the waistline of his black jeans. Looking in the mirror he put his hair in a half up to show off the bleached underside. His pants were fine and he could wear his black work shoes because they would do at a club scene. 

  
It had been around an hour that he'd been pacing and looking in his closet after taking a shower. They were probably already there. Which he preferred, he didnt want to show up alone anyways. He looked in the mirror and did some subtle eyeliner and threw on a jean jacket and left his apartment. Anxiety filled his chest as he locked the door.

. . .

When he showed up at the club be was invited by the smell of sweat and alcohol as well as flashing lights. A heavy beat thrumming up his body. This is what he could get lost in. He decided to order a drink to get started and as he gulped it down, feeling the burn he noticed all the tattoo shop guys on the dancefloor. 

  
He looked a few seats down and saw a familiar face as well. Kenma.

  
Kenma was Kuroos roommate who he barely knew, but whenever he saw Kuroo in public, Kenma followed. "Hi, Kenma." Kenma looked up at him with his cat like eyes from his phone.

  
"Hi, Yamaguchi. Were you invited too?"

  
"I was unfortunately." 

  
"They are all dancing." He looked up at them in the crowd, his hair falling into his eyes. Anger flashed across them briefly.

  
He followed his gaze and saw the group, and he could very clearly see what was upsetting the faux blond. 

  
Kuroo had his arm around Tsukis waist.

Everyone knew Kenma liked Kuroo, except Kuroo. And unfortunately, Kuroo liked to flirt with everyone, guys and girls and those in between. No wonder Kenma was angry. He also could feel his own face tense up when he saw Tsuki, but it was for a different reason of course. 

  
"I'm guessing you aren't fond of the blond either?" Kenma said turning to his non alcoholic drink and phone.

  
"Was it that obvious?" Tadashi replied.

  
"Yea, you look like you're in pain. What he do to you?"

  
Tadashi winced at the comment. He really didnt want to explain. "He just rubs me the wrong way." 

  
"I can agree." Kenma replied taking a sip.

  
Tadashi pulled his eyes back to the group dancing, right as he saw Kuroo whisper in Tsukis ear to which he push Kuroo off of him and said something back. He then walked back to the bar. Tadashi quickly turned around facing the bartender and ignored Tsuki ordering a shot. He saw him take the shot out of the corner of his eye. 

  
"Yama!" He heard Oikawa yell, making Tadashi flinch. He turned around to see the whole group walking towards the bar where he was at. 

  
"Awe, I got scared you weren't gonna make it!" Kuroo said, grabbing his shoulder to where he saw Kenma tense up. _Relax, I'm not interested in his bedhead._

  
He shrugged it off and smiled. "I figured I needed to get out."

  
"And loosen up! Your always so tense." Oikawa leaned on him. Tadashi wasnt used to being center of attention, but he liked being talked to in a nice way for once. "Show us the new tattoo!" he heard another on of the parlor guys, Bokuto, ask.

  
He nodded and held out his arm and pulling up his sleeve, taking a sip of his second drink that was refilled with the other. 

  
"Wow, I guess we hired a pretty talented artist. Did you know you are one of his first tattoos at our shop? He started with us yesterday." Tadashi almost spit out his drink. 

  
"Really..." he said awkwardly, remembering the awkward and unnerving conversation they had. 

  
"Yup. Good thing you were an easy customer." He heard Tsuki finally join the conversation as he made his way into the group. _Easy? We either insulted eachother or were silent the entire time._

  
The conversation finally moved on as they ordered more drinks and chatted. He was glad to feel like he was in a group of friends that actually liked him, except he kept making eye contact with Tsuki. And not the friendly kind. Suddenly he was self conscious in the sheer top and wished he had his jean jacket back on. Tadashi had maybe three drinks at this point and he was a lightweight so he decided to maybe slow down.

  
"Let's dance, Iwa-chan." He heard Oikawa say. And they rushed out into the dancefloor. 

  
"Let's go to a different part, I really dont want to see them grinding up on eachother." He heard Akaashi say. 

  
"You didnt mind when we did that." Bokuto replied to which Akaashi smacked him resonating an "ow" from Bokuto.

  
They all went to a different part of the dancefloor and when Tadashi turned around he saw Kenma grab onto Kuroos sleeve holding him back. _Good for him._ Then he saw Tsuki behind him and he quickly faced forward.

  
Under the flashing lights as he walked, he sighed. He enjoyed the thrum of the beat that vibrated his body. Then he felt long fingers wind into his bleached hair under the half up, and a shiver went down his spine. He whipped around and Tsuki pulled his hand away. Tadashi tried to shoot a glare at him, but it probably came off more startled. "I didnt notice this before." Tsuki said clearing his voice, he placed that hand on his neck. _Was he... nervous?_

  
Tadashi turned back around, ignoring the lingering feeling of those fingers in his scalp, but his hand hand slowly went up into his hair tracing the phantom presence. He quickly pulled his hand down at the thought of Tsuki smirking behind him.

  
The four of them began dancing, but he couldnt help feel tense with Tsuki here. He felt like he was being judged.

  
"Oh, Tsuki, you have no idea!" Bokuto shouted. "Yamaguchi is a great dancer. I remember when we were in college, when he'd would go out all the time." He flushed harshly at the compliment. He wasnt right now, not with this jerk with him, he was too cold and tense.

  
"Doesn't look like it to me." Tsuki teased but it just sounded mean.

  
Tadashi looked up at him in the flashing lights. His glasses were on his shirt collar so he could see his face clearly. Then he finally looked to what he was wearing. A tan t-shirt over a white long sleeve that complimented the blonde. Black jeans around his long legs. He wondered what it'd be like to trace his fingers of those long legs- _no. No you dont wonder._

  
"I dont want to sweat to much because of the ink." He replied.

  
Tsuki nodded noticing him staring and looked away towards the bar. Tadashi tried his best to relax and enjoy the music. He closed his eyes and swayed to the heavy beat, but he kept thinking about this stupid guy. _Why does he bother me so much? Am I attracted to him? He is okay looking, but his personality ruins it. So why am I so tense?_

  
He'd been absent mindedly dancing for the entirety of the song letting his thoughts fill him with his eyes closed. Trying to forget his tension. He opened up his eyes to find it was just him and Tsuki who'd now been eyeing him. He looked around frantically for Bokuto and Akaashi. 

  
Tsuki stepped closer and leaned down to his ear. "They went to get drinks." He pushed him back, hand splayed on his broad chest. Pulling his hand back.

  
_You dont have to whisper in my ear like that._ He could feel heat rising to his face, either form the dancing or the closeness. He noticed Tsuki kept looking towards the bar and when he followed his gaze he noticed Kuroo looking right back. 

  
_Are they a thing? I dont see it. He was just hired how long have they known eachother._ Kuroo smirked and he heard Tsuki scoff. Turning back towards him at the sound. Then it clicked in his head. _Was this his attempt at making Kuroo jealous? If they were a thing or were even just messing around, I wonder why they keep looking at eachother. It looks like Kuroo is teasing him._ Tsuki looked even stiffer than he did, so he figured he could help. Then another thought occurred to him. A more drunken one. _I should mess with him. You know, as revenge for being a dick._ Tadashi stepped closer. Tsuki suddenly looked at Tadashi. He was about 4 inches taller than him. His eyes peered down at Tadashi and he couldnt read the expression. Was it suspicion or haughtiness. He couldnt tell under the flashing lights. 

  
"You know if you are trying to make someone jealous, you are doing a pretty shit job." Tadashi was even shocked that came out of his mouth. 

  
Tsuki furrowed his brows. "Who said I was trying to make anyone jealous?" Boldness filled Tadashi as he grabbed Tsukis hands and held them above his head, sliding his finger down to his biceps and laying them on his shoulders. They now stood very close with his arms draped over his shoulders. 

  
"Well it looks like you are trying to get a reaction out of someone at the bar." He responded.

  
Tsuki quickly looked back at the bar and then back at Tadashi who was now looking up at him through his lashes. He could feel his head getting heavy from the drinks. Tsuki then made an 'O' with his mouth and hesitated. "So that's what this is? You're helping me? What for?"

  
"Call it boredom" he responded quick thanks to alcohol. He always found his mouth moved faster than his mind under the influence of alcohol. Then ran his fingers up back behind his head to Tsukis hands and grabbed them placing them on his waist. The long fingers playing with the hem of his see-through shirt. 

  
Tsuki took a shaky gasp and stiffened. _Good, I'm making him uncomfortable just like he made me uncomfortable._ "And they said I should loosen up." Tadashi said.

  
"Sorry, I'm not the most friendly person." Tsuki echoed from earlier. It didnt sound like an apology, more like a retort.

  
"Dont worry, this was never about being friends." He meant it to be for making Kuroo jealous but it sounded way more flirtatious and hinted at something else. A blush dusted across Tsukis face and he decided he didnt regret making that happen. 

  
They danced with Tadashis hips slowly being pulled forward to Tsukis. His lust and alcohol filled brain decided he didnt hate it. They both stopped looking at Kuroo and just looked at eachother. 

  
_Okay, I just tease him a little more and then join the others. I really want to humble this guy._

  
A song came on that he knew the words to and he started mouthing them as they danced. Tadashis hands found Tsukis chest, then shoulders, then back of his neck where they now played with his blond hair. He lightly pulled his neck down so their faces were closer together. He tried to read what the blond was thinking, but it was hard with the stoic expression that was mixed with- what? Lust? Disgust? Suspicion? All he could see were the narrowed gold eyes that looked either cocky or hungry. The alcohol loosened his muses from the haughtiness of the blond and dancing came more naturally as he moved more fluidly to the music. 

  
"I thought I made you uncomfortable?" Tsuki whispered in his hear. Tadashis stomach dropped at how low his voice was in his ear.

  
"You do...but not right now." Again he said without thinking, but at this point he didnt care. He kept mouthing the words to the song and moving his body, and he looked back at the bar but it couldnt be seen now with how many people crowded the dancefloor because of the popular song. Tsuki followed his gaze and the realization also hit his face.

  
He grabbed Tadashis hips harshly. Panic set in as well as something else. _Okay, maybe I should stop now. I think I'm going too far. I was just trying mess with him. Trying to get a reaction out of his stoicness. And I got that right? I dont need to see anymore._ He wanted to pull away, but found that he couldn't. He wanted to keep being held. Relished the closeness and the butterflies in his stomach.

_Why this guy though?_

  
Tadashi turned so his back was facing Tsukis now. He hands left the blond and went into his own hair as he danced. He backed up his body into Tsukis. They swayed to the beat and their bodies were flush against eachother. He found a heat pool in his stomach at the closeness and then a thought for wanting to be even closer ran through his mind. Tadashis hand flew to his face at his sudden realization of wanting much much more. He wanted to kiss this guy. He wanted to do even dirtier things with this guy. He turned his face upwards and kept mouthing the words and dancing. Trying to distract his wandering thoughts. 

  
It didnt help.

  
He pictured this guy on his knees in front of him. Thinking about his long fingers as the laid on top of his hips and flushed at the thought. _Stop it's the alcohol. I dont like him._ _You dont have to like him to want him to touch you._ Another part of his head replied. He was pulled back from his thoughts with Tsuki whispering in his ear yet again. "Ah, so you can dance." His voice was low again with the hint of teasing and the sound made his stomach flip. He gulped at the comment. And faced Tsuki behind him, they made harsh eye contact. Tadashi thought about what face his was making right now. He felt his eyebrows knit together and his mouth was parted from mouthing words. He was most likely flushed under his freckles. 

  
He was still absent mindedly mouthing the words but this time his mouth was inches away from Tsukis. Suddenly, Tsuki grabbed his chin to stop moving with his thumb and pointer finger leaving his mouth open. He dancing faltered and they stood there, Tsuki held his chin down so Tadashis mouth was open wide. He looked up into his face and Tsuki stared at his agape mouth. He looked frustrated. 

  
Their bodies were too close. Their mouths were too close. Yet somehow not close enough. He felt Tsuki suddenly close the gap and his lips met his open ones and the shorter one shuddered at the feeling. For a moment he stood there with Tsuki sucking on his top lip and then licking his bottom one. He slowly and slightly closed his mouth around the other's and kissed back. 

  
Their lips slid against eachother and Tsukis tongue slid into Tadashis already barely parted lips. Their tongues danced with eachother as they kissed and he bit his bottom lip. A small grown escaped Tsukis mouth, and Tadashi pressed even further against him.

  
The swaying to the music started back up again but it was more like grinding now. The other of Tsukis hands went from his waist and palmed his chest. His back pressed against the front of Tsuki as he still held his chin towards his face, like he was afraid hed leave. Tadashi thrusted his hips backwards a little feeling something half hard behind him. Tadashi gasped at the realization and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding his face and pulled away. 

  
They made eye contact, and the blond tilted his chin slightly upwards, the slightest hint of confusion on his face. He was also out of breath. Tadashi glanced around, also out of breath, and sad that they had stopped. The crowd had thinned out and he looked towards the bar. The whole group was there talking and making quick glances.

  
Embarrassment set in and Tadashi pushed Tsuki away. The taller one then followed by looking towards the bar and a deeper blush crossed his face. "I-I should go." Tadashi said not even sure Tsuki heard him and began walking towards the exit which was in the direction of said bar. 

  
_Great, you did your teasing, now leave_. Before you do something stupider than kissing a guy you just met in front of your barely friends. 

  
"Wait, Yamaguchi." Tsuki grabbed his arm.

  
"I hope I helped." Tadashi whispered to him glancing at Kuroo who was smirking now. He broke free of Tsukis grasp and faked a smile and kept walking. As he passed the group he heard whistles and them cheering him on. 

  
"Wow, what a sight to see!"

  
_I just need the exit._

  
"Yama! Didnt know you had it in ya!" He heard Kuroo tease. 

  
Tadashi winced at the embarrassment. Oikawa grabbed his arm and thrust a shot into his hand when he tried to walk past. "Who knew you could dance like that!"

  
He was humiliated. He avoided eye contact and made eye contact with Kenma, who was the only one who seemed concerned for Tadashi. 

  
He glanced at all of them. Then the shot. Anger filled him at the embarrassment and he took the shot quick and slamming it on the bar and he turned on his heal as he marched out of the club. Ignoring the chatter behind him.

  
When he got onto the street he realized he forgot his coat. He didn't care though. _Damn the coat, he'd pick it up in the morning_. Rubbing his bare arms he began the walk home, dizzy from the alcohol.  
He didnt even notice the blond following him, until he stumbled after about ten feet and he caught his arm. He flinched out of his grasp and fell backwards onto the pavement.

  
_How stupid he must look. Flushed, cold and drunk sitting on the sidewalk._

  
"Why are you following me?" He said, sure he slurred it looking at Tsukis white shoes. _Who wears white shoes to a club?_ Tsuki squatted in front of him. His glasses were on his face now. 

  
"Well I dont want to stay. Not after... that." Tadashi winced at the comment. "Besides, you forgot a jacket." Tsuki slung a dark zip up hoodie around his shoulders. Not his jacket. The gesture would've been nice if it weren't for that damn cold tone. Tadashi looked up at the taller man. His face was blank except the slight upturned brows. Like he was expecting something.

  
"Thank you." Is all he could manage. "You can leave now, I'll take care of myself." Tadashi tried to push past him standing up but swayed heavily. 

  
"I doubt that." Tsuki grabbed onto him to steady him. That damn flat tone.

  
"Shut up will you!" Tadashi snapped at him. "God, your such... an asshole." His hand covered his face.

  
Tsuki raised his brows at that. He looked a little hurt, but Tadashi couldnt tell. 

  
"Sorry. I-I'm too drunk for this-"

"Its okay, let me walk you home-" The blond sighed. The way he said it sounded like a chore.

  
"No." He put a hand up as he got out of Tsukis grasp. "You've done enough." He said quietly. 

  
_God, he sounded so dramatic. Another reason to never drink again._

  
"I have work tomorrow." He added quietly. _Why are you explaining yourself? I dont have to._

  
He then turned and walked quickly to his apartment, not turning around and occasionally tripping over his feet. Hoping and praying the blond was not following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to post updates each week on sunday :) hope you enjoyed


	3. blonde roast

He woke with a pounding headache to his alarm. When he finally gotten home after fumbling for his keys in the lock for what must have been 20 minutes he immediately collapsed on the bed and passed out.

  
His hangover set in in with the memories of last night. The tattoo. The club. The dancing, the lights. The kiss. 

  
The want.

  
He groaned and fell back into his bed.

  
He then remembered the absolute fool he made out of himself after the kiss.

  
The anger and that last shot as well as stumbling on the street. He didnt recall the entire conversation he had with Tsuki, but he'd take that as a blessing.

He was still in his clothes from last night, as well as definitely not his jacket. He took it off quickly. _He slept in someone elses jacket._ He hoped it wasnt the blond's.

  
"I need a shower." He said. He probably smelled like sweat, alcohol and that dickwad. Letting the hot water ease his memory he climbed out and put on his work clothes wrapping his fresh ink, which he tried not to look at because it reminded him of a certain rude somebody at the moment. Styling his hair and brushing his teeth. He made himself a double shot flat white as to ease his hangover.

Caffeine didnt wake him up it did the opposite and made him relaxed, so he figured the ristretto shots would give him some much needed relief.

  
Then eating an egg because he really couldnt stomach anything else and two migraine pills he headed to work.

  
It was raining when he stepped out of his building, which he was thankful for. It put him at ease for it to rain.

  
Pulling the hood of his windbreaker over his two toned hair as he made the trek to the store for his shift.

  
The thoughts of last night were all that swarmed in his head. Tsukis lips on his. The way he grabbed his face. How we was half hard just from grinding against him. How Tadashi had danced against him. The desperation that was clearly seen even though he was just trying to tease the guy. Tadashi shook his head at the thoughts and fought the blush rising to his cheeks.

  
Guess he'd have to find a different tattoo shop. He then gasped frustratingly at the thought that he could never get a tattoo from Tsuki again after that. _And he was so good..._

  
_Damnit, now everytime I see this tattoo I'm going to think of that bastard._ He approached the coffee shop and nodded at Suga as he walked in. 

  
"God, Yama. You look like shit." As he stepped behind the counter.

  
"Thanks, you look good too, Suga." Tadashi bit back. Then he sighed. "Can I have a tea?" 

  
"Of course. I'll bring it to you in the back."

  
He set his stuff down in the back and began tying his apron. Suga came in and gave him the cup.

  
"No but seriously, you look like shit, Yams."

  
"Feel like shit too." He sipped the tea, it was their ginger mint blend and it soothed his nausea. 

  
"Are you- did you drink last night?"

  
"Wish I didnt." Tadashi leaned back in the metal folding chair sitting in the backroom.

  
Suga crossed his arms. "Okay. Anything else you want to share? I get the feeling like more happened than just drinking. Besides you never drink. " _For good reasons._

  
Suga gasped, "Did you go to a club?!?"

  
"Yes I did, and then something involving a blond asshole, and a tattoo shops multiple employees."

  
Tadashi looked at Suga who looked dumbfounded and confused. "Excuse me what?"

  
"I kissed this jerk, and made a fool of myself in front of the tattoo guys down the street." He avoided the addition of the new tattoo that sat under his sleeve. He'd bring that up later because he lacked the energy right now.

  
"You kissed someone?!?" Suga pulled up the other chair and sat in it with his chest against the backrest. "Who? Do tell. Were they cute?" Suga rest his chin in his hands.

  
Tadashi scoffed. "Its not that great of a story. I'll tell you later because right now I'd very much like to forget. Besides I should start."

  
Suga glanced at his watch and leapt up. "Right! Get out there! You are on bar." He then went to go grab boxes as Yamaguchi went to go wash in hands at the counter. "Oh, but please enlighten me on lunch, okay?" He winked as Tadashi set to work.

...

He worked on bar for around three hours until lunch humming lightly to himself. Getting caught up in making orders and zoning out with each espresso shot. This was his most favorite part of his job.

  
He hung up his apron and grabbed some onigiri from the employee fridge that Suga kept stocked.

  
"Ok, you have to tell me now." Suga said coming into the backroom and untying his apron.

  
Tadashi groaned. He really didnt want to relive the experience.

  
"Fine. Sit." 

  
Suga happily sat with his lunch in front of him. Tadashi sat in front of him in another chair and began.

  
He told him about the night taking out the trash with Tsuki coming in late. Then how he went to get a tattoo after his shift yesterday. He showed Suga the tattoo who looked approvingly, complimenting the ink. How it was the blond who did it.

  
"Is this the one you kissed?" Suga asked, mouthful of food.

  
"Unfortunately."

  
"Why unfortunately? He seems talented and if hes cute I'd say go for it."

  
"Yea, but he is a total dick."

  
"How so?" 

  
"Remember the customer I ran into?"

  
"Yes..." Suga gasped. "No!"

  
"Yes."

  
"Did he yell at you?!?"

  
"No, but he did call me pathetic to my face and laughed." 

  
"Ouch." Suga looks interested. "Wait, this was before you got the tattoo?"

  
"Yes."

  
"So you still got a tattoo from the guy even after he called you pathetic?"

  
Tadashi put his head in his hands. "Ugh, yea... his art suited my style so I thought it wasnt gonna be so bad."

  
"Okay, but I mean, other than calling you pathetic, what's wrong with him?"

  
Tadashi rubbed his face. "Well, he just gives me this egotistical vibe. Hes a total narcissist. He kept giving this cold tone and normally I would look over that, but the things he said to me rubbed me the wrong way. I was uncomfortable the entire time I got the tattoo, Suga."

  
Suga leaned back in his chair. His brows furrowed in thought. "Okay, I believe you. So if you despise the guy, how'd you end up lip locking with him?"

  
Tadashi then went on to tell him how he was invited for drinks after the tattoo. How he showed up and then had a couple drinks. How he went to the dancefloor to dance with the group but then ended up alone with Tsuki.

  
"Anyways, one thing lead to another and we were kissing, okay?" He flushed and covered his face in embarrassment. Peaking at Suga who had his brows raised at Tadashi and a smirk on his face.

  
"You liked it." He said.

  
"No I didnt it!"

  
"You did, admit it. The way you are embarrassed tells me everything." He rolled his eyes at Tadashi.

  
Tadashi thought for a moment. _Did I? Well of course I did. That's why it was such a bad thing. I admit I liked kissing the jerk._

  
"Ugh, fine, yes I did. But that's the problem, Suga. I cant get involved with a guy with such an ego."

  
"Alright okay, I see the predicament." A pause. "So what happened after? You get any further."

  
Tadashi blushed. "No! No! I stopped it when I found out the entire parlor shop was staring at us from the bar." 

  
Suga crossed his arms. "Why?"

  
Tadashis mouth opened then closed. _Yea, Tadashi? Why?_

  
"I- I dont know, I didnt like being watched." 

  
"Fair enough, so you stopped it. Then why is it so bad?" 

  
"Because then they started teasing me so I downed another shot and stormed out." 

  
"Huh. So you teased the guy, then got teased and acted like a bad bitch by leaving."

  
"I wouldnt say bad bitch, more like dramatic whore."

  
Suga laughed. 

  
Tadashi decided not to bring up the fact that Tsuki had followed him out and gave him a jacket. 

  
They had eaten their food by the time Tadashi finished his tale.

  
Suga sighed and got up, tying his apron. "I'd say just lay low for awhile. Yea its embarrassing, I guess, but everyone will forget it in a day. Your fine." Suga ruffled his hair.

  
"Thanks Suga."

  
"Of course, just keep me updated in case things progress. Who knows maybe you both fall in love."

  
"Gross." Tadahsi nodded as he also got up to tie his apron. 

  
"You are gonna float right now, so begin unpacking boxes and let me know if you dont know what to do."

  
"Sugaaaa, I hate floating."

  
"Dont care. Have fun." He pushed out the doors to the cafe. 

  
Tadashi grumbled but began unpacking boxes. He thought about how he felt less embarrassed after telling the story, but he still felt the shame how he kissed a guy who was so rude to him. He must look desperate.

  
He began carrying boxes out to the cafe. As he made his second trip he heard the chime of the front entrance being opened.

  
"Welcome in!" He greeted as he usually would and looked up at who came in.

  
His stomach sank at the sight of Kuroo and Tsukishima walking into the cafe.

  
He immediately fumbled the box and it slipped out of his hands. A crash could be heard and he ducked frantically behind the counter. He covered his face in embarrassment as he kneeled on the floor. Pretty sure he could still be seen as they approached the counter.

  
"Ah, Yama, are you okay?" Suga asked approaching the register. 

  
He looked up at Suga. 'That's him' he mouthed. Suga looked up at the customers who were now at the register looking at the menu and probably a clumsy Tadashi.

  
Realization hit Sugas face and he mouthed an 'Oh' back. Then he smiled stepping over the supplies the Tadashi had spilt from the box to get to the register. "What can I get for you?" He stayed cheerfully to the customers.

  
Tadashi focused on picking up the supplies form the ground as they ordered. He tried to ignore their voices and focus on his task. As he lifted the box he made eye contact with Tsuki and Tadashis face turned red.

  
Tsuki looked him up and down with the same expressionless eyes.

  
Tadashi turned his back on them and set the box down. He leaned on the back counter for support trying to handle the shame he felt.

  
_He definitely saw me drop that box and pick everything up. Was he watching the whole time?_

  
He turned back around to see them leaving the store. He sighed in relief.

  
Suga turned on him crossing his arms. 

  
"Real graceful, Yams." 

  
"I-" 

  
Suga held up a hand to stop him. "Hes cute. Didnt know you liked glasses." Tadashi glared at him earning a giggle from Suga. "Anyways, they ordered for their employees and they work down the street so you are gonna deliver their drinks."

  
"I'm sorry what!?"

  
"You are floating. Meaning: you are delivery boy." A pat on his shoulder.

  
"Suga please dont make me."

  
"I dont want to hear it. You are gonna deliver their drinks when they are done. You are gonna do it with a smile and who knows maybe that stoic blond will flirt with you some more." A wink.

  
Tadashi groaned. As if the embarrassment couldnt get any worse.

  
"Fine, but I'm blaming you if things go to shit." 

  
"Fair enough. Have fun lover boy." Suga patted him on the back as he went to get started on the drinks.

Bracing himself, he pushed open the door. The familiar chime rang through as well as a, "Well look who it is! It's our dear friend, Yama!" Tadashi winced at the sound of Kuroos voice. He was almost as much as a dick as Tsuki with his relentless teasing. 

  
He approached the counter hearing a, "Yay! Yama is here!" from an Oikawa in the back currently inking someone.

  
Tadashi tried to keep his face expressionless. He went to set the coffee down on the counter. "Here are your drinks-"

  
"Ah ah ah." Kuroo clicked his tongue. "Cant set those down there. I dont want to get coffee on the paperwork." Kuroo set his chin on his hands. 

  
Tadashi glared him to which Kuroo smiled innocently. "Then take them." Tadashi stated.

  
"Cant." He pouted. "My hands are full of paperwork." He gestured to his nearly empty desk. 

  
Tadashi put his tongue in his cheek. "Look-"

  
"Oh! I know who can take those off your hands!" _Dont say it._ "Tsukishima!" _God has forsaken me._

  
"Ugh! What do you want, Kuroo? I already told you I'm not gonna- oh." Tsuki came out of the backroom and made eye contact with Tadashi holding the drinks. Tadashi quickly avoided his gaze and made a bored face. "Please take these so I can get back to work."

  
He didnt see Tsuki shoot Kuroo a look and walk around the counter. He stood in front of Tadashi and took the drink tray from his hands lightly brushing his fingertips. "Thank you. Yamaguchi." _The way he says my name, I just ugh..._

  
Tadashi immediately pulled back like he'd been burned and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. 

  
"Great. Bye." He turned to leave, but then he heard Kuroo. "Wait, Yama." In a sing song voice.

  
Yamaguchi turned around. All the ears of the shop perked up. Tadashis turned pink.

  
"Can you tell me which one is the blonde roast?" He gestured to the drinks.

  
Confused Tadashi took a step forward and pointed to one of the drinks. "This one." 

  
Tsuki stood still looking between the both of them holding the drink carrier.

  
"Great, that's mine. Can you hand it to me?" Tadashis eyes narrowed at the bedhead but handed the drink reluctantly to him. _I thought your damn hands were full, you prick._

  
He watched as he took a sip slurping loudly. Everyone in the shop was interested. 

  
_What the hell?_

  
Kuroo made a face as he tasted the drink. "Ugh, this doesnt taste right." 

  
Tadashis customer service instincts kicked in. "Oh, strange. I can remake it for you-" 

  
"No, its fine." Kuroo sighed dramatically. "But you should taste it, it's really bad. I've never had the blonde roast." 

  
Tadashi stepped forward slowly and took the drink from Kuroos hands, who had a smirk on his face. _Why is he doing this?_

  
The shop listened idly and watched as Tadashi took a sip.

  
It tasted fine.

  
"It tastes alright to me." He frowned.

  
Kuroo smiled a devilish smile. "Really..." he dragged out.

  
"Yea." 

  
"Tell me honestly." Kuroo looked back at the other employees and then back to Tadashi. Then finally his eyes settled on Tsuki. "How does the blond taste?" 

  
"It tastes fi-" Tadashi paused realizing. As soon as he hesitated the employees began to giggle. 

  
_Oh._

  
His face drained of color and fell. He wasnt asking about the coffee. 

  
_You motherfucker._

  
His eyes flitted to Tsuki who glared at Kuroo who grinned a shit eating grin. 

  
Tadashi suddenly needed to leave. Now. He gently placed the coffee on the counter, "Eat a dick, Kuroo." he bit with a wry smile and immediately left the store, not looking back. 

Coming back into the shop in a huff, Suga's head perked up at the sight of Tadashi. Flushed and angry looking from the cold and the teasing he just endured.

  
"Oh, come on Yama. It couldnt have been that bad." he chirped.

  
Tadashi flurried into the backroom to continue unpacking boxing. "Oh it was." He ripped open the next box grumbling. Suga decided not to press.

  
_How embarrassing._ Not like he was surprised. It was almost as bad that he expected the teasing. Kuroo has always been that way since hed known him. Teasing him about getting tattoos or working at a coffee shop. And it was always light hearted. Tadashi never took it the wrong way.

  
But something about being teased for this, was just too much. He didnt like that the whole tattoo shop was involved in his love life. He liked to keep that a bit more personal except for maybe Suga, whom he could trust. 

  
_Why am I letting this get to me? Its just a stupid guy._ He sighed stocking the back pantry. _I shouldnt be so vulnerable. From now on, you dont care about them teasing, or that stupid blond who lacks empathy._ He wondered why it did affect him this much? _Could it be-? No. I dont._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was kind of a short chapter so I decided to gift you with two this week! Enjoy!


	4. univited

Ch 4

It had been a week since he saw any of the tattoo parlor guys, including, luckily the blond.   
It made Tadashi think it was all a bad dream. Repeatedly his thoughts wandered to remembering when he was kissing Tsuki while at work. Tadashi quickly threw them out of his head though and tried to focus on working.   
Suga was making him taste test drinks before they closed and Tadashi got a text. He pulled it up and found it was from Kuroo. His heart pounded with anxiety at the sight.  
Maybe he is apologizing for the teasing. Nah, that's very unlike him.  
Tadashi decided to open it when he wasnt with Suga and after he had closed.

Despite waiting until closing his mind wondered what the text would be, and anxiously as soon as he locked the doors on his way out, he took out his phone.

 **Kuroo:** Hey, just rmbered, u left ur jacket at the club. We pciked it up 4 u, do u wanna come get it?

Oh yea! He had forgotten about his jacket at the club, and about the one he had been given by Tsuki that was tossed somewhere in the depths of his room. He should exchange them.

 **Yamaguchi:** Oh yes, thank you! I also have one of your guys jacket. When is a good time to exchange?

The reply came fast.

 **Kuroo:** now is good

 **Kuroo:** whos jacket do u have?

 **Yamaguchi:** Im not sure.

He couldnt help but flush while walking at the thought of explaining to Kuroo what happened with Tsuki. He could practically hear the teasing after explaining the fuzzy encounter after dramatically leaving. _Wait no. You are not affected. Its been a week. There is nothing to be embarrassed about._

 **Yamaguchi:** It's probably Tsukishima's. He gave it to me because I forgot mine. I can come over right now, just let me get it.

 **Kuroo:** sounds good. altho I would advise keeping ur boyfriends jcket

He knew it. He decided not to send back a colorful comment. He was going to be unaffected.

 **Yamaguchi:** Ill be over in 10.

Hed been to Kuroos maybe once in his life. He left his wallet at the shop after getting a tattoo, and Kuroo didnt want to leave it at the shop in case of break in, so he grabbed it and took it home for safekeeping. Thats when hed met Kenma, his roomate, who answered the door. Hed invited him in for tea and they talked for a while, before he noticed Kenma was eyeing the game station, so he left promptly.  
Other than that, hed never been to Kuroos.  
When he got to his apartment, he searched around his room for the jacket hed most likely thrown off of him when he awoke the next morning. When he found it under a pile of other clothes he debated washing it. It probably smelled like his clothes now that it was with his for a whole week- _Nope, you dont care. If Tsuki wants to wash it, he can. Its not my problem._  
Leaving his apartment he pulled up a taxi to take to Kuroos. He lived on the other side of the area when they both worked. So walking wasn't impossible, but it would take him a while.   
As he got out of the taxi, he walked up the stairs, jacket in hand and knocked on the door.  
 _Just get your jacket and leave._ Tapping his foot anxiously and tucking his hair behind his ear.  
He heard voices on the other side, and it sounded like more than one. Anxiety filled his chest.  
The door swung open and he was surprised to see Tsukishima was the one who answered it.   
Tadashis eyes widened. _Why was he here?_  
Tsuki sighed at the sight of him and then pushed up his glasses. "Kuroo, Yamaguchi is here. Can you grab his jacket?"   
He heard the several voices inside chatter at his name. _What is going on?_  
Kuroo came into sight at the door and smiled. "Oh, hello, Yama. Ill go get that jacket for you." He winked as he went back inside the apartment.  
Tadashi looked back at Tsuki who stared at him. His jaw was clenched tightly. "Look, whatever Kuroo says, just leave when he gives you the jacket, okay?"  
Tadashis mouth fell open. "Excuse me?  
"Just leave." Tsuki said coldly. There was a slight pang in his chest.  
Tadashi couldnt believe what he was hearing. _Do you hate me that much?_ What bothered him more was how much this hurt him.  
"Why?" He fist clenched around Tsukis jacket in his hand. Tsukis eyes flitted down to the action.  
"Look-"  
"Here it is!" Kuroo popped back into frame holding out the jean jacket. Tadashi grabbed it from him and held out Tsukis. He looked away.  
"I believe this is yours."  
Tsuki grabbed it from him. Tadashi cleared his throat. "Okay, I should be going now then."  
"Wait, Yama. The other shop guys are here for drinks and food? Have you eaten?"  
 _No._ He looked up at Tsuki who shook his head slightly. Like telling him, 'you aren't invited.' Anger boiled in his chest.   
"No I haven't actually." He smiled sweetly at Kuroo.  
"Then you should come in. There is plenty of food here." Kuroo said.  
Tadashi looked at Tsuki who was staring intently at Tadashi. He could practically read the 'do not come in' in his eyes.  
"Id love to." he said staring right back. _Ive decided you dont scare me._ He followed Kuroo in to see the other guys and Kenma sitting in the living room with food and drinks.  
They cheered his name and Tadashi sat next to Kenma who was playing his handheld.  
Followed by Kuroo and Tsuki who shot daggers into Kuroos back.  
"Well, we have to get Yamaguchi caught up!" Oikawa sang, handing him a shot.  
Tadashi was briefly reminded of that night where Oikawa did the same thing after he- _no, remember. Its not a problem anymore._  
Tadashi took the shot and gulped it down. Yawning right after.   
"Are you tired already?" Bokuto asked handing him a beer.  
Then he remembered how he was taste testing drinks today and how late it was.  
"Oh, no. I was taste testing drinks with my boss Suga. He didnt want to be up all night from all the caffeine and caffeine makes me relaxed and tired, so he made me taste them all. I guess I might be kinda sleepy later. Sorry about that."  
"No worries. That'll just mean we will have to get your drunk faster!" Kuroo said pouring him another shot.  
"No, no its ok-"  
Tsuik grabbed the glass and downed the shot without saying a word. Then he looked at Kuroo and again was saying something with his eyes. Kuroo smirked at the blond.   
"We should play a game." Kuroo said. "How about strip poker?"   
"Oooh yes!" Oikawa stood up, Iwaizumi pulled him back down.  
"Ill get the cards then." Kuroo said standing up.  
All of them were idly chatting while Tadashi decided to watch Kenma play over his shoulder.   
Tadashi was actually grateful for the distractions of company. He might have just gone home and fallen asleep, but even though it was late and he was beginning to get sleepy, he couldnt help feel at ease with feeling the sense of having friends.   
Kuroo dealed the cards and then began speaking the rules, "Okay, we are playing 5 card draw, if you lose, you either take off a piece of clothing or drink."   
Tadashi gulped. He sucked at poker. He always acted clueless, but then actually was clueless when it came down to it.  
Once the cards were dealt they began playing. Tadashi held his cards tightly. He had a shitty hand.  
He lost the first round and decided to drink.  
The games went on, with him losing, then someone else losing, them him again. He was really bad, but he also couldnt help feel targeted as some people who strategically fold so he would lose.   
He had taken off his socks and then another drink when he really began getting tired.   
He leaned his head on Kenma who didnt seem to mind. He wasnt playing the drinking game and instead was focused on his handheld.   
"Are you good, Yama?" Akaashi asked.  
"Yea just tired."  
"You can sleep, we will wake you up if it gets too late." Bokuto added. They sounded sincere and Tadashi trusted him, but he didnt want to fall alseep after being there for little under an hour.  
He tried to keep playing, but the next round the cards clutched in his hand fell out as his eyes closed. If any of the people there noticed, they didnt care that he was now officially out of the game and he began to drift off to sleep.  
He was still listening to their conversation half alseep.

(Oikawa) "Ugh, there is too many people here, this game is boring, especially if all you guys do is drink. I wanted to see some ass!"  
(Bokuto) "I agree, we should stop. We should just talk and drink."  
(All) agreement  
(Iwaizumi) "Did you guys fix the tattoo machine yet, its been broken for like a month"  
(Kuroo)"No, but I called a guy, he should be here in a couple days."  
(Iwaizumi) "Thank God, I hate using the one Im using now, its too fidgety."  
(Bokuto) "Like you get customers, now."  
(Iwaizumi) "Thats true, Tsukishima, you keep taking them all."  
(Tsuki)"Sorry."  
(Iwaizumi) "You dont sound too sorry." laughs.  
At this point Tadashi had fallen alseep.

He faintly remembers being half asleep and carried. It was quiet and dark now, the absence of conversation. He was tired, too tired to open his eyes so he just clutched his hand into the fabric of whoever was carrying him. His mind too foggy from alcohol and sleep to think anything of it.  
He felt being settled into a bed, and someone clearing their voice. Hair was brushed from his face and then he fell asleep again.

He woke up unbelievably comfortable. The pillow under his head was really soft and so were the covers on top of him. He burried his head him them and the smell of green tea and soap filled his nose.  
He sighed, but it sounded more like a moan.   
_Wait._  
He opened his eyes and morning sunlight filtered through the windows casting an orange glow into a room where he laid in a bed.  
Not his bed. Not his room.  
He sat up sharply, a dull throb in the back of his head from the alcohol last night. He looked and saw Tsuki standing in front of a mirror just pulling a shirt over his head.  
Tadashi had gotten a look at the expanse of his back, lean and muscled and then made eye contact with the the owner in the mirror.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said smoothing out the shirt.  
"I- uh- what hap-" He stuttered sleepily.  
"You fell alseep, so I carried you to my bed so you wouldnt hurt your back sleeping sitting up."  
 _Okay. Wait._  
"You live here?"  
"Yea, Kenma and Kuroo have an extra room, so when I moved here I moved in with them. I plan on moving out as soon as I find a place."  
 _Oh._ So many questions swarmed his head. _Why your bed? Why didnt you just wake me up? Did you sleep next to me? Oh god. Did I do anything? Where are my clothes?_ He figured he should start with the latter.   
He gulped, "Where are my clothes?"  
Tsuki turned to him and leaned against the wall, relaxed. "Bokuto spilled a drink on your shirt and you kept shifting uncomfortably sleeping in your pants so I took them all off. You clothes are still washing."  
Tadashi suddenly had the image of Tsuki in between his legs unbuttoning his pants and pulling his shirt over his head. His face flushed scarlette, to which Tsuki smirked.   
"It's good you are awake, I have work in an hour, you can get dressed and ask more stupid questions later. Are you hungry?"  
He stomach growled. Tadashi nodded.  
"Okay, Ill make some breakfast for you too. Do you have a hangover?"  
Tadashis mind again caught up with him. He sounded so...  
 _Nice._ Minus the usual flat tone, but it wasnt abrasive as usual.  
"A little." Tadashi brushed his hands through his hair.   
"Okay, Ill get you some medicine too." He went to leave the room.  
"Wait." Tadashi tried to get up but then realized the lack of clothes and promptly covered himself with the covers. "Do you have anything I can wear?"  
Tsuki nodded and went to his closet, he pulled out a white t-shirt with a crescent moon on the breast pocket and a pair of black basketball shorts. He threw them to Tadashi and left the room.  
Tadashi fell back in the soft bed. _Why was he so nice?_ He was so cold yesterday. _Please, tell me I didnt do anything stupid_. Again the thoughts of Tsuki laying next to him made him blush. _And stop with the dirty thoughts._ He told himself.

After changing into the clothes and trying to tame his hair in the mirror he realized just how small he was compared to Tsuki. He wasnt that much shorter than him, but Tsuki has broad shoulders and Tadashi did not. So his shirt was too big on him. Tadashi tried not to think about it, and instead only thought of his vow to not be bothered by these things.  
He walked into the kitchen to where Tsuki has made breakfast. He was sipping some tea when he saw Tadashi and nearly spit out his drink.  
Tsuki turned quickly and began searching in the cabinet grabbing medicine, Tadashi ignored the fumbling of his fingers and the blush on his face.   
They sat and Tadashi began eating the breakfast. He was thankful and it tasted pretty good. The same thoughts from earlier swirled in his head. He didnt know what to ask and some he didnt want to know the answers to.  
"Did I do anything stupid? You know like wake up during my sleep and do anything while drunk? I know I had some drinks."   
Tsuki took a sip of his tea and leaned back in his seat. "No, you were well behaved. I still dont know how you managed to fall asleep while it was so noisy though."  
Tadashi paused. He still had no emotion in his voice. It was still stoic, but it was strangely calming. Now Tadashi was confused. What used to put him on edge, now was almost... soothing?  
"You're staring." Tsuki said. "Again." The way he said that, with his chin tilted upwards and his tongue hanging on his teeth with the last consonant of the word.  
 _Never mind, its back._  
"Oh, sorry, I just- I dont know." _Didnt this same guy try to uninvite you?_  
"Do you have work today?" Tsuki asked.  
"Oh, yes I do." Tadashi looked at the clock on the counter. "I dont start till later though."   
Tadashi looked at Tsuki. _Was this even the same guy?_ Tadashi wondered what changed from yesterday to today. "Why didnt you want me to come in yesterday?" Tadashi asked. He sounded slightly dejected and Tsuki noticed it, as he snapped his head up and looked at him.   
"I just knew Kuroo was going to tease you, and I didnt want to see that happen again."   
_Oh._  
They stared at eachother for a second. "Thank you..." Tadashi finally said quietly, he looked down at his hands which were fumbling in his lap.  
Tsuki scoffed. "Dont make such a big deal out of it, or else next time I'll help him tease you."   
Despite the stoic sound, Tadashi knew he was kidding. Tadashi even caught a glimpse at the smirk Tsuki made as he picked up his empty plate and set it in the sink. It all made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Thats all for this week, see you next week ;3


	5. soaking wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes some smut ;), enjoy kitties

CH 5

It was another two days before he saw Tsuki again.

Tadashi was organizing supplies at a table in the café when he saw the blond walk in. Instead of being instantly embarrassed, he found himself smiling.  
Their last encounter hadn't been so bad at the end. Tadashi had thought about how different he was in the morning, and how he could actually stand him for more than 5 minutes.  
 _I could wake up to that._  
His brain short circuited at the thought.   
_No no no._  
 _Maybe he was just happier in the mornings?_ He found himself watching the tall man approach the counter to order and then look around the café for a seat.   
They were all full. It was the rush time of the day, and the café bustled with energy and people.  
Tadashi had been sitting at a booth in the back corner in the sunlight when he was spotted and he quickly turned away focusing on writing something- _anything-_ down in his clipboard. A moment went by as he tried to distract and occupy himself.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Tadashi heard next to him suddenly as Tsuki had apparently approached him. Looking up with attentive eyes at the man. "Its not that I want to, but all the seats are taken."  
 _Rude, what a lame_ excuse.  
Tadashi sighed dramatically. "I suppose, if you have to." Rolling his eyes for extra effect. "Dont mind the mess, I'm just taking inventory." He gestured to the table with his pen before "focusing" on his clipboard again.  
Tsuki sat down and Tadashi felt like someone was staring at him.   
Tsukis eyes were concentrated in his bag as he searched for something so Tadashis eyes flitted to the counter where Suga was mouthing the words, 'update?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes at him, 'later' Tadashi mouthed back. Suga pointed between the two of them raising a brow suggestively. Tadashi shook his head.   
His focused shifted to the blond who had pulled out his sketchbook and was flipping through the pages.   
"If you dont mind me asking, why not do that at the parlor?" Tadashi asked suspiciously.  
Not looking up, Tsuki replied, "I told you, I dont like being watched while I work. Besides this is my break right now and I'd rather not spend it with those fools."  
"Yet you choose a busy coffeeshop and sit with me." Tadashi looked at him with a cocked brow. He couldnt help feel happy he was chosen. As a last result in the full café, but still.  
"Its different." He still wasnt looking up from the sketchbook. "You aren't impossibly annoying."

Tadashi preened at the compliment, if you could call it that.  
"Whatever you say." Tadashi returned to the organizing, checking off things on his list.  
Suga came by and gave Tsuki his drink. Then, "hey, I saw your art on Yama. If you dont me asking, do you do freelance work by any chance?"  
 _Nice work Suga, you just gave away that I talk about him to you._   
Tsuki looked up at Suga who was ignoring Tadashi looking at him like he was joking.   
"Depends." Tsuki said pushing his glasses up.  
"I've been meaning to redesign our logo and possibly other things. I was wondering if you were willing to help. I'll pay you and everything, but you are welcome to decline."   
"I am actually looking to earn some extra cash trying to move out of a friends apartment. I wouldnt mind that."  
"Great! You can work with Yamaguchi and I on the designs. I'll give you my card for contact."  
"Wait, Suga-" Tadashi started. _How was he dragged into this?_  
"You'll help me Yama, or your fired."  
Tadashi sat with his mouth open staring at an innocently smiling Sugawara. _You bitch._  
"Not to mention you're also one of my most valued employees so I appreciate your opinion." He was sucking up to Tadashi.  
 _Ugh._ "Fine."  
"Great. I'll get that card for you. You two should exchange contacts too." And then he left. _Of course Suga would pull something like this. He was just trying to set him and Tsuki up. Making us exchange contacts. Could you be anymore obvious?_  
Tadashi cleared his voice. "I'm sorry, you came here not to be bothered and it seems we both are annoying you."   
"Please, I just benefitted for coming here, so its fine." He said digging in his bag. He pulled out his phone and passed it to Tadashi.  
They exchanged numbers awkwardly.   
"You know I live with Kuroo and Kenma, so you should also know I'd love to move out as soon as I can." he continued.  
"How come? Is it that bad?" Suddenly the conversation turned so casual. HE was also curious on why he would want to move out so quickly.  
"Well, it wasnt at first." Tsuki took a sip of his drink. "But then they got into an argument recently and it has been a little cold since then."  
 _Trust me, I know how uncomfortable coldness can get._ "Oh my God. Is everything okay?"   
"I dont really know. I'm just trying to stay out of the way." He twirled his pen that he had pulled out in his nimble fingers and Tadashi couldnt help but watch.  
"Ah, I see. Well I hope you find a place soon then. If you need help looking, I've apartment searched around here so I might be of some help."   
Tadashi didnt know why he just offered himself up for help. 

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."  
Tadashi smiled. "Good I'll leave you alone now." _Great, another excuse to spend more awkward time with him. I thought you hated him?_ He felt like his head was playing ping pong with his emotions and opinions of this guy. But he just kept learning new things about him. Despite being so stoic, Tadashi was beginning to notice the little things he did.

Like how he would push his glasses up with his middle and ring finger, or how, yes, his emotions were hard to read, but if you payed attention, you could hear the slight difference in how he said things or changed his face. How he rested his head on his fingers by his temples. How his hair would curl slightly at the end- _Omg, Tadashi you're starring._

So for real now, he left him alone. They sat there doing their tasks in silence with the background noise of the café. Suga had dropped off the card, but for the next hour Tadashi was soothed by the company sitting in front of him sketching.  
They'd catch eachother starring and would quickly look away at times. It was so very immature and childish, but it was heartwarming to Tadashi nonetheless. He even admitted to being sad when he had to see the blond go back to work. 

He had come again two days later 30 minutes before closing. Suga walked up to him and they talked a little, with Tadashi eyeing them suspiciously as he began closing chores.  
"Yama, come sit with us, we are gonna talk about designs."   
_Oh._  
He left the other coworkers to keep working and begin closing and he sat with Suga and Tsuki. He decided it was safest to sit beside Suga.   
Tadashi listened as Suga explained to Tsuki what he was thinking for designs to which he watched Tsuki listen closely. Nodding every once and awhile and asking questions. Yes, he was so very flat toned, but Tadashi could tell he was genuine.  
He laid his hand in his palm and watched the two speak. Although he was watching Tsuki a little more. Tsuki would catch his eye sometimes and he'd have to quickly look out the window or act like he was interested in his phone all of the sudden.  
"Okay, well we are closed and I have to go, so why dont you chat with Tadashi a little more and I'll see you maybe sometime this week or the next." He had gotten up and was putting on his jacket.  
"Okay, I'll draw up some designs and we can narrow it down and make edits."   
"Sounds great. Have fun you two." Then Suga promptly left and Tadashi was now left with Tsuki who pushed up his glasses, and the two other coworkers who were clsoing.  
He then began talking more about the design and Tadashi patiently listened and replied trying not to get distracted by just how passionate Tsuki was talking about the design concept.  
Yes, it was still very emotionless, but there was almost a glint in his eyes as he talked. That and the fact that Tadashi had never heard him talk this much. Every once in a while he'd again push up his glasses with his middle and ring finger and Tadashi swallowed every time he did. It had begun to rain and 30 more minutes passed as he watched Tsuki sketch, God even his sketches were breathtaking. The other two coworkers had finished closing, waving buy to Tadashi and tossing him the keys. The rain had increased and he was suddenly pulled away from their in depth conversation by the sound of the now pouring rain.  
"Shit, it's raining pretty hard." Tadashi said, looking outside. It was raining so hard it could be heard within the shop.   
"It is." Tsuki checked his watch. "Damn." It was so emotionless it was almost funny. "I left my phone in the shop, and I planned on going back but we lost track of time, and its probably closed now. Do you have an umbrella?"   
Tadashi winced. "I dont..."  
"Its fine." Tsuki stood up packing his stuff. "I'll run home and pick it up tomorrow."  
"But your place is so far and it's raining really hard." Just from them talking it seemed the rain hard increased if it even could.   
"I'll run." He started towards the door, Tadashi grabbed his sleeve. His place was half the distance from the café than Kuroos.   
"Wait." Tsuki turned. "My place is closer. You can stop by and I'll call you a taxi. That way you aren't waiting in the rain." He said it shyly, like it was a secret between them. He _was_ shy about it though. No one had been to his place in a very very long time. He let go of Tsukis sleeve, embarrassed at the gesture.  
Tadashi began putting on his jacket.  
"But-"  
"Its fine I dont mind. I'll be running in the rain regardless. Besides I can give you a warm drink and change of clothes if we get too soaked." He offered a reassuring smile and Tsuki looked at the rain and then back at Tadashi.  
"Fine."  
"Great. Let me lock up."  
Tadashi turned off all the lights in the shop. The yellow of the street lights casting shadows across their faces. After they walked outside, they noticed it was still pouring. Tadashi locked the door quickly, still under the undercover in front of the shop that was doing little to shield them.  
He turned to Tsuki.   
Tsukis eyes were looking at the rain, the yellow streetlights and reflections of the wet pavement in his golden eyes. His hair was already slightly wet.  
Tadashi put up his hood. "Ready?" It was cold and he could see his breath faintly. Tsuki looked down at him. His eyes softened. He nodded.  
"Ok, let's go." Tadashi grabbed his sleeve and tugged him along as the jogged down the sidewalk.   
It was almost cute. The way Tadashi balled up Tsukis sleeve in his fist and pulled the blond along. "Wait, Yama-" he heard Tsuki say.  
"Come on. Almost there." His hand shielded his face from the rain. Tadashi felt Tsuki grab his hand from his sleeve and tangle their fingers together. Tadashi flushed at the gesture, but didnt turn around. He tried not to think about how the warmth from his hand was being stolen away from the rain, and how tightly their fingers intertwined as Tadashi pulled him along like a child.  
They were already soaked, but they kept up a quick pace. Approaching Tadashis apartment now under the cover, he frantically reached for his keys, letting go of Tsukis hand. He hated to admit thinking he was disappointed when he did. Fumbling with the lock as they both breathed in the cold freezing rain. They were not being splattered by the cold downpour now, but the chilly air still bit at their soaked skin and they were panting from the fast pace. Their breath coming out in foggy clouds.   
Tadashi finally opened up the door and they both rushed inside. Shutting the door and it finally being silent from the rain. The only sound now filling the small entryway was their frantic breathing. Tadashis back leaned against the wall and Tsuki propped his arm against it for support.   
Tadashi smiled looking up at Tsuki, his glasses were wet along with everything else in the entryway. "Here." He grabbed Tsukis glasses off his face and grabbed the spare apron he had for work hung up near the door, wiping off the water and then he looked back at Tsuki and put them on him.   
Tsuki could now clearly see the wet frame of Tadashi who was flushed, with his hair plastered to his forehead and freckled cheeks. They both were still trying to catch their breath, and Tadashi realized just how quiet his apartment was.  
He began laughing. No- giggling.   
"Why are you laughing?" Tsuki asked.  
"Cause that was fun." He panted out looking up at Tsuki. His hair also wet against his face. Without even thinking he instantly brushed a piece out of his eyes behind the frames, his fingers grazing the edge of them. Pulling his hand back, he realized how close they were. If his face could flush any more, it probably did.   
Tsuki had a familiar look on his face. Like his was thinking. His brows were furrowed together as his looked down at Tadashi. He was shaking, either from his cold wet clothes or the proximity of the blond.   
They had been standing there for several moments, still catching their breaths when Tsuki finally leaned down suddenly and pressed his lips against Tadashis.  
 _Oh._   
Tadashis head flinched back slightly when he did, but Tsuki still planted his mouth on his. Despite being in the rain, his lips was warm against him. It was different from when they kissed at the club. It was softer, more gentle. Tadashis eyes suddenly closed at the heat developing on his skin and decided to kiss back. He leaned up on his toes to find more pressure. His hands grabbed the front of Tsukis wet jacket and balled them in his fists.  
Tsuki pressed a little harder opening his mouth to allow Tadashi to slip in his tongue, which he did. Everything was wet. Tsukis hands as they reached up to grab Tadashis face on either side of his jaw. The faces themselves as they pressed together. The clothes that also pressed together. The sounds that escaped their mouths as the slurped at eachother, filling the silent apartment.  
Despite the cold wet clothes he had on, Tadashi was feeling hot now. He broke away for a second, because they were still out of breath from jogging here and now from the exchange.  
"Yama..." he heard Tsuki hoarsely. It was almost like a plead and he noticed the hand on the zipper of his coat. Tsukis face was also flushed and his breath had become ragged.  
Tadashi didnt realize that his breath was also so. He did notice the slight whine that came out when his name was said that mingled with the hoarseness.  
Then he heard the sound of the zipper slowly being pulled down. He gulped and turned his face away. Tsuki pressed his face next to Tadashis ear.   
When the zipper finally- _finally_ made it to the bottom. He felt the hand move to his shoulders and start pushing the soggy fabric off of them. His jacket bundled up at the bottom of his arms, hanging wetly off of him. Then the blond moved one of his hands to his own jacket. The other to Tadashis waist. Tadashi watched him take a half step back, bite the collar at the top of his jacket and then pull down the zipper with one hand. Tadashi shivered at the sight.  
He was a little more hasty in getting his jacket off and when it fell to the ground it made a slight wet sound. The jacket did nothing. Tsuki was soaked even through his shirt.   
Tadashi gulped at the sight as it clung to his skin. He didnt even mean to, but a small grunting sound escaped his throat. With that Tsuki now pushed him up against the wall and pressed their lips together again.  
This time, their mouths were less impatient as they kissed.   
Tadashis thoughts swarmed. He wanted this so badly. It was like his body was deliciously on fire.  
Tsukis cold, wet hand wrapped around the conjunction of his neck and jaw and then he felt his head press into the hard surface of the wall behind him. He arched his back into Tsukis hips. The taller of the two then put his knee between Tadashis legs pressing the thigh lightly into his crotch.  
Tadashi let out a moan lightly. Tsuki broke away and stared into his eyes through his glasses.   
"How needy." He teased. The sweet Tsuki, if you could even call it that, was replaced with the former narcissistic one.  
"So stupid-" his retaliation was cut off with a gasp as the thigh pressed harder against his now hardening length.   
Again thoughts clouded his mind as Tsuki kissed his neck and pulled down the wet collar of his shirt to kiss his collarbone. He now wanted to humble this guy so bad.  
He was reminded of how much ego was concentrated in the blond. The same feelings of early frustration with him and now the lust that pooled in his stomach combined in Tadashi.  
He grabbed a fistful of Tsukis shirt and pushed him off then swinging them around he shoved Tsuki against the wall. He needed to be in control for now.  
"Oh?" Tsuki said leaning his head back against the wall. "So this is how you like it." He smirked. He was still teasing and it only made Tadashi angrier.  
He racked his mind on how he could do this. _Dont think just do._  
He tilted his head down and looked up at him through his lashes, his hands still grasping the front of his shirt as he said, "Oh please, we both now how badly you've wanted this. You were practically hard from just me grinding on you at the club. Whos the needy one now?" Tsuki who looked even more frustrated at the comment. His ears turning a deep shade of red in the dim light. He clenched his jaw. The same harsh red color dusting his face. "Shut up."  
Tadashi smirked kissing Tsuki harshly, licking down his neck and then biting softly into it. He kept making tiny moans as he did to tease him. He also enjoyed the thought of the way his warm tongue probably felt on his cold skin.  
Tsukis hands laced around low on his back, his long fingers resting on the top of his ass. Tadashi took one of the hands and placed it on the top of his inner thigh, which Tsuki slid the rest of the way up to his hardening tent. The wet fabric warmed by the air between them, the air in the apartment and some indecent blood flow to a certain area. Mind them, they were still in the entryway.  
The blond followed suit and began to rub over the fabric of Tadashis hardness. Tadashi felt the pleasure of friction and he groaned into Tsukis shirt. Then he balled up his hands at his shoulder and shoved Tsuki down the wall onto his knees.  
Tsuki looked up at him. He looked a little stunned and Tadashi drank it in. With one hand he removed Tsukis glasses and the other he unbuttoned his own jeans. Placing the glasses on his own face he took his free hand and rested it under Tsukis chin, lightly tilting his face up at him.  
"Suck me." Tadashi said. It came out almost like a whine, like a plead, but there was a sense of urgency with it. He saw Tsuki gulp and look up at him. The watered down emotion of pleading on his face.  
Tsuki then leaned his head forward slowly and placed an open mouth on his cock over the less wet cotton fabric if his boxers, keeping eye contact the entire time. Then he closed his eyes and kitten licked at the damp fabric, which was damped by his jeans and precome. Tadashi watched the whole thing and his stomach coiled. His own mouth falling open slightly and gasping. He felt so hot and electrified. He could come at just the sight of this.  
Tsuki then hooked his finger around the hem of his boxes pulled down, freeing his cock which was leaking now.  
Tsuki made eye contact with him again as he licked around the head and Tadashi moaned loudly grabbing his shirt at the shoulder and leaning his other on the wall for support. The blond then came off, a string of spit connecting his head and his shiny lips, and then he licked the full length of his dick before placing it in his mouth.  
Tadashi closed his eyes briefly at the pleasure from the warmth of his mouth, but he didnt want to miss a thing. He opened them and watched hungrily as Tsuki bobbed his head up and down on his cock making lewd noises as he did. Paying extra attention on the tip and sucking.

"Ngh..." Tadashi could watch and feel this for the rest of his life. He tried to see everything clearly above the frames of Tsukis glasses on his face as Tsuki now cheeked his dick. He could now see his cock poking in his mouth and Tadashi moved his hand from the shoulder and gripped his hair tightly, gasping for air.  
"Tsukishima- I'm gonna- "   
Tsuki came off with a pop and cold air hit Tadashi. "Ahh..." He whined loudly at the lack of warmth and how close he was to coming, and grabbed Tsukis head and pressed his dick back into his open mouth.  
He felt Tsuki gag around him and swallow his throat tightening around his head. Tsuki recovered and then began to bob his head faster. Tadashi ignored the sounds he was probably making and gave into the pleasure he was feeling. His stomach tightened as he approached again.  
"I'm c-close-" he said moments before he climaxed with a gasp. He held Tsuki firmly in place, forcing him to swallow as much as he could, but cum leaked around the corners of his mouth on his dick. Tears welled in his eyes as they fixated on Tadashis face with a hungry gaze and he almost got hard again at the sight.  
He finally pulled off and Tsuki coughed wiping the cum from his face. Tadashi grabbed his hand quickly to stop him.  
"Dont, I like how messy you look." Tsuki had a tinge of genuine fear in his eyes and it excited Tadashi to finally again see emotion on the stoic blond.   
As Tadashi caught his breath, trying to hide the shakiness in his legs. He looked down to see Tsuki palming himself through his pants as well.  
He smirked at the action.   
"Dont tell me you got hard, just from sucking me off." Tadashi said taking his foot and lightly kicking his hand away and then pressing his toes against the tent.  
"Ahh.." Tsuki moaned and Tadashi relished the sound. He was ecstatic to see this much emotion on Tsuki.   
Squatting in front of Tsuki who now leaned his head back against the wall. He breath was still ragged from all they had done.  
Tadashi looked at Tsuki who was a a wet mess. His hair was still damp and in his eyes as were his clothes. His face awfully flushed and tears had mixed with the drying water on his face. Cum still dripped from the corners of his mouth mingled with spit shiny lips.  
Tadashi took his sleeve and wiped it from his mouth after looking at the mess he created for a couple moments.  
Tsuki reached back to palm himself watching Tadashis face intently, and Tadashi grabbed his wrist. He leaned into kiss him again and he could taste himself on his tongue. Breaking away Tadashi leaned in by his ear. "Do you want me to help you?"  
He could feel the blond nod his head.  
"Say it." Pulling back to look him the eyes. He had the frustrated look again.  
"Shut up." He said back. It came out more like a whine.   
"I cant help you, if you dont say it, stupid." Tadashi said innocently.  
He hesitated looking back and forth at Tadashis eyes. "Y-yama- help me." He finally choked out. His lips were swollen and Tadashi stared at them as he said it.   
Tadashi placed his hand on the button of his pants. Tsukis hips bucked up for contact to which he pulled his hands away smirking.  
"What do you say?" He whispered saying it like he would to a kid.  
"P-please." He heard and then Tadashi finally groped the tent in his pant. Tsuki gasped.  
The blond leaned his head on Tadashis shoulder as he unbuttoned him and then took out his cock. Tadashi stared in amazement. Of course he was big, everything about him was big.   
Tadashi then ran the pad of his thumb along the underside brushing upwards and he felt Tsuki hips stutter and his long finger wind themselves into Tadashi wet shirt on his shoulders.   
"Fuck." He heard gasp into his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile. He humbled him. He was satisfied.  
He then took his cock in his hand and slowly started stroking him and Tsuki grabbed harshly onto Tadashi. The pads of his long fingers pressing into his shoulder blades now.  
He began picking up the pace and kissing Tsukis neck as he stroked him. Drinking in the nearly inaudible "Ngh.." of the blond in his shoulder.  
He suddenly picked up the pace and began stoking faster. Tsuki twitched under him. "W-wait Y-yama I- hnng."   
He didnt stop and moments later Tsuki moaned loudly and he could feel the warm spurts of white on his hand as him pumped him though his climax.   
After holding eachother for a a couple seconds, catching their breaths they finally looked at eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mentioned some hinting at some kurooxkenma angst, might make a side story in the same au after this :P  
> hope you enjoyed the spiciness, im probably not good at writing smut, but i tried `\0-0/`


	6. let me know, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath

Ch 6

When the finally looked at eachother, Tadashi's mind suddenly became clear, especially now that the lust had gone away. Here he was kneeling in front of Tsuki, both of them still soaking wet and breathing heavy.  
Embarrassment filled him. Almost the same embarrassment that filled him when he was caught kissing him in the club. _Did I really just do what I think I did?_  
 _Its not my fault, he- he kissed me first._  
He thought he should say something, as they were now just searching each other's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something- anything, but Tsuki pressed his mouth to his.  
Once again he was taken aback by the gesture. It was sweet this time, still tasting himself on his mouth. His mouth now softly pressing instead of hungrily. This kiss was almost like a confirmation. Tadashi could practically taste the "I don't hate you" and "I don't regret this" on Tsuki's lips. It was affirming and nice.  
Tsuki then leaned back and went up to stroke Tadashi's face. "Sorry." he whispered.  
 _Sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for kissing me, or sorry for what we did?_  
Tadashi was confused, his brain still coming back online from his orgasm. He tried to find the right words while searching for any indication of what this exactly meant to Tsuki in his face.  
Hell, he didnt even know what it meant for him. _Do I really like this guy? Is this serious, or just casual?_  
"I-uh... we- should... uhm." He stumbled over words which only made him more embarrassed. "I think- I need to- uhm- I-"  
"Take your time." Flat. Tsuki leaned his head back on the wall and raised his brows at him. He reached his hand up to grab the glasses off of Tadashis face and place them on his own. Tadashi was kneeling in front of him, his legs now folded under him and his hands splayed against the ground between his legs for support.  
"Y-your not helping." _Okay, Tadashi, what's first on the agenda, what needs to happen first?_ He noticed their clothes were still wet. They should change, he thought.  
"Right, we should change, let me get you some clothes and a- uh- towel for uh- you know." he looked down, but then looked away quickly. _Don't make this weird._  
Getting up and quickly running to his bathroom where he grabbed a towel, wiping himself off and then running to his room.  
He searched through his closet for clothes Tsuki could wear. He picked out an oversized pink sweatshirt and the basketball shorts he had been leant a couple days ago. He couldnt find the shirt he had borrowed. Then he grabbed a t-shirt for himself and the sweats he normally changed into after work. Running back into his entryway, where Tsuki was still sitting down, his head was leaned against the wall with his hand covering his face.  
"Uhhh- here." he handed him the clothes and the towel. "You can come change in my bathroom, Ill be changing in my room."  
"Okay." He grabbed the clothes and the towel, and Tadashi avoided his eyes as Tsuki began to clean himself off as well. Then he stood up and followed Tadashi down the hallway where they both entered separate doors and closed them.  
 _Why are we changing in different rooms after what we had just seen? This is so incredibly awkward._  
Tadashi quickly changed and then tried to gather his thoughts. _I just got a blown by my new tattoo artist. Then I jerked him off. Not only that but we have to work together now for the new design project. What was I thinking?_

 _That's_ _just it. I wasnt._  
He heard the door open to his bathroom and he opened his bedroom door.  
"I- can- uhm dry your wet clothes. Ill give them back to you with your shirt."  
Tsuki nodded.   
Tadashi wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die with how awkward this was. He looked at Tsuki and realized his hair was still pretty wet.  
"Oh- hold on." He ran into the bathroom pushing past Tsuki to grab a clean towel. He turned and placed the towel on Tsuki head, and began ruffling his hair to dry it.  
"Sorry I don't have many clothes that may fit you. This sweatshirt is really all I have tha-"  
Tsuki grabbed his wrists and Tadashi stopped. Tsuki looked at him with the towel on his head and Tadashi hands clutching the fabric.  
"Yamaguchi, it's fine." he smiled at him, it more looking like a smirk more than anything else but Tadashi knew. He blushed looking up at him. "Do you regret it?" He finally said after a couple seconds, the smirk replaced with furrowed brows.   
"Eh?" Tadashi pulled the towel away.  
"Do you regret what we just did?"  
Tadashis mouth fell open and he frantically looked around his bathroom. "I-uhm..."  
"Yamaguchi, its okay if you do. I just want to know. I dont want to make you uncomfortable." Tadashi shivered at how he kept saying his name. That and the fact that his skin still felt the reminiscent cold of his rain soaked clothes he had changed out of.  
"No no! I dont regret anything at all." Tadashi chuckled, looking for the right words. "I- I enjoyed it... actually. I'm just...confused."  
Tsuki tilted his head at him. "What about?"  
Tadashi racked his brain. "What it means."  
Tsuki sighed taking the towel from his hands and wrapping it around Tadashi's head. He was doing the same for him with drying his hair and Tadashis heart suddenly tugged. This was so domestic and cute and it made his skin tingle. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean. And you dont have to know right now either. Just let me know what's on your mind, okay?"   
Tadashi looked up at Tsuki, with the roles reversed of the towel wrapped on top of his head and Tsuki clutching the ends. They stood really close and Tsuki looked back down at him. He could tell Tsuki was also searching his face for emotion. Of any indication of what he thought about what they did. However Tadashi knew he wouldnt find anything because he didnt even know himself. Instead his face just flushed at the closeness and the gesture. "Okay." he finally replied.  
Tsuki smiled again and leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. His eyes widened and his face flushed harder. It felt like TV static filled his head. That and cotton. As if his mind wasnt already scrambled enough.  
"I can uh- call that taxi now." He fumbled his fingers between them, clearly nervous.  
Tsuki scoffed. "Alright." Then leaving the towel on a dumbfounded Tadashi, he turned and walked out of the bathroom.  
They now stood in his kitchen and Tadashi picked up his cell to begin calling taxi. As he did, he could feel Tsukis eyes on him as he casually leaned against the counter.  
It made Tadashi frustrated. How easy going he was and completely unbothered he seemed after what they had down on a whim. Where he knew he was the exact opposite. Exuding nervous and anxious energy, that he could only account towards a now awkward tension. His apartment was dark and slightly cold now that they had dry clothes on. He didnt have the heart to turn on other lights other than the dim stove light that was on right now. Which cast shadows across their faces. He also didnt want to turn on the heat because it would feel like he was doing it for Tsuki.  
So he kept it cold and dark, how it usually was. After hanging up, he saw Tsuki looking over at his living room. Where he had plants scattered in every empty space. Now looking like dark figures in the low light.  
Tadashi cleared his voice. "They should be here in around 5 minutes." Tsuki nodded. "Do you- um... want any water?" He felt stupid with how hard he was trying.  
"Yes, thank you." Tsuki responded still casually leaning.  
Tadashi poured him and himself some water and gulped it down nervously. He flinched when Tsuki stepped forward and swiped his thumb across his chin to wipe away water that had dribbled down from hastily drinking.  
"Do I make you uncomfortable... still?"

 _Still._ Tadashi remembered how this guy made him feel before this. While he was still uncomfortable, it was a different kind.  
Something that didnt so much reside in his head anymore, but now resided in the pit of his stomach. _That's right, I nearly outright told this guy he makes me uncomfortable when he had a needle in my arm._  
He didnt want to lie, because even though he was a little more relaxed mentally around Tsuki, he was still emotionally on edge.  
"I... haven't decided yet." He looked up at Tsuki through his lashes and he could see the change in his face. Tsukis jaw clenched and his brows turned upwards, like he was somehow hurt from that. Wrong answer. _Why'd I say that?_  
"Mm." He nodded, backing up and turning away.  
"Wait- no, no. That's- ahah, not what I meant. I just meant that you make me nervous..." _What are you saying?_  
Tsuki took a sip of his water. "A good nervous?"  
"I-" He put his head in his hands, "haven't decided." He heard Tsuki scoff again. Then a hand on his head.   
"Yamaguchi, its okay. I am not forcing you to like me. Again, just let me know, okay?  
Tadashi nodded. _What does that mean?_  
"I should probably head down, Ill stand undercover until I see the taxi."  
They walked to the door and Tsuki opened it. Now they stood, with the door jam between them, staring at eachother.  
"Ill go down with you." Tadashi nodded.  
"No, you should get some rest."  
Tadashi grimaced at the distance of the words. "Okay."  
"Goodnight, Yamaguchi."   
They looked at eachother.  
"Goodnight, Tsukishima." Then, a little nervous wave and the clicking of the door being shut.  
Tsuki didnt get to see Yamaguchi sighing and leaning against the closed door and sliding to the floor of his dark and cold apartment. Head filled with confusion and lust induced exhaustion. He tapped his head of half dry hair against the door behind him and grinded his teeth.  
 _I'm screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time Ill see you guys before next year. thanks you for all the kudos :)


	7. if you walk me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes smut, enjoy kitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, i know, i know, i know.... i didnt update last week... -_-  
> BUT I have very good reasons
> 
> 1\. Apparently the updating of heatwaves and the gaining popularity of an aot fanfic on tiktok made the site crash I assume that night  
> 2\. It's okay, because I honestly didnt even have this chapter written up and I wasn't quite comfortable with posting a chapter that I had written the night before, I really don't know why it wasn't written, I guess I just never got around to it
> 
> So, instead i got the chance to look over this chapter more and I edited some of the early chapter's format, because apparently it's annoying when the chapters aren't spaced "correctly", so I'm sorry if I annoyed you with that, I am gonna do the other chapters gradually
> 
> Thank you for understanding, :3, enjoy

"So, anything happen?"

"Wouldnt you like to know? He replied to Suga.

"Yes in fact I would. It was kinda on purpose, ya know? The leaving you two alone that day."

"Subtle."

They were restocking the freezer at work. It had been two days after the rainstorm. He had work yesterday but Suga didn't. Leaving him replaying over and over what had occurred the night before with Tsukis mouth on him, wet and swollen from kissing. The quiet sounds he made in the darkness of the entryway. Let's just say, Tadashi had managed to get three people's drinks wrong before he noticed and remade them. He was mad that he was distracted, but he also felt so at ease. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew if told Suga that though, he'd be deemed sexually frustrated. Which he wasnt ready to admit quite yet.

Now it was the next day and Suga was curious how it went after he left the shop that day.

"Do you think it's weird to receive a blow job before having a first date?" Tadashi suddenly asked.

Suga dropped a box. "Oh my fucking God." He said his eyes the size of saucers and his mouth was hanging open. "You blew him?"

He frowned, "No, he blew me." He was shocked at his own shamelessness for sharing his night, but frankly he was enjoying the attention and he knew Suga would get a kick out of it. 

"Shut up!" Suga's shock made him smile to himself. "How did you get a guy with the ego the size of Russia, according to you, to blow you first?" 

Tadashi picked up a box and carried it into the freezer. He paused at the thought. "You know, I don't actually know."   
Suga scoffed, following him in with the box that he had dropped. "Well I have a pretty good guess. You too cute, Yama. Even for your own good."

He flushed at the compliment. "I-I am not..." 

Suga set down his box and scowled at Tadashi. "Its even cuter that you don't know it." He sighed, "So what happened next?"

"Uh, well. I jerked him off and then we dried ourselves off. We were soaked by the rain that night."

"That's it?" The silver haired friend propped a hand on his hip.

"That's it." 

"So, are you guys...?"

"I dont think so."

"Awe, why not? Or was it just a fling type deal?" He pulled out a box blade to open the box. 

"I dont know. He reassured me that he didnt regret anything. Which I agree. He told me just let him know how I feel. He said, he didnt want to make me uncomfortable." Suga handed him the box blade with his jaw hanging. "What?"

"Yama, he likes you."

Tadashi flushed. "Really? How can you tell?" Taking the box blade.

"Because the way you make it sound, he sounds like the sweetest guy after a hookup. Not to mention the way he looks at you, he must like you alot." 

Tadashi cut open his own box, hearing the familiar ripping sound of the tape being cut. He scoffed, "Yea right. Its just sex." 

Suga sighed. "If only you knew." They began unpacking their current boxes when Suga piped up again. "Do you like him?"

Tadashi froze and thought for a moment. _Did he? He enjoyed kissing him. Wouldnt mind doing it again._ "I dont know." 

Suga was about to say something when his phone rang. He frowned pulling his out of his pocket. "Hello?"

Tadashi began unpacking his box once again. 

"Oh, yes of course!... uhuh... yes... actually, I'm busy tonight," a glance and a smirk was shot at Tadashi. "Do you mind if I send Yama over?" Tadashis eyes widened at Suga. A part of him now knew who was on the phone with Suga's face of triumph, "yea?.... perfect, he'll be there...yea, bye." He hung up the phone. "I just got you a hot date at the tattoo shop. Tsukishima has narrowed down some designs."

"No."

"Yes."

"Suga, you know I can't go back there." He clasped his hand together is anxiety.

"Sure you can!"

Tadashi hung his head. He really didnt want to meet up with Tsuki at the tattoo shop of all places. He could already hear the relentless teasing echoing in his head. "I work tonight! So ha! I cant!"

"Oh, well let me see what the boss says." Suga said innocently. Then his face shifted to a leer. "He says, you get off early." 

"Ugh! Suga, they just tease me!" 

"Learn to live with it. Your an adult who can handle it. Besides, you might just get some action if you put up with it enough." A wink. 

Suga was going to be the death of Tadashi.

. . .

It was late, but not as late as it could've been when he usually would close. He hoped he could get out of the meeting with Tsuki by pretending to lose track of time but soon he found himself crouching over a box of ingredients with Suga holding his jacket over him.

He sighed, "Bitch."

"You're welcome." Suga smiled sweetly. 

"Dont do anything I wouldnt do!" Suga yelled after him as he left the café to which Tadashi aggressively rolled his eyes.

So here he was now, standing in front of the tattoo parlor. The neon light shining in his eyes and against his hair. _Its just Kuroo. Its just Kuroo. Its just Kuroo._ It was like a mantra he repeated until he pushed open the doors to the parlor. Dreading the guy who did the most relentless teasing.

"Hello, Yamaguchi." Akaashi sat at the front counter with a drawing light hanging over him as well as a Bokuto who peered down at what Akashi was working on.

"Oh, hello." He let out a breath he didnt know he'd been holding. 

"Whats brings you in today?" Akaashi asked calmly. He also admired Akaashi, he was so put together comparatively.

"Oh, um... is Tsuki here?" Bokuto who was eyeing him suspiciously suddenly raised his eyebrows to his forehead.

"Beanpole! Freckles is here." Freckles?

Akaashi, who seemed unfazed by the sudden shouting next to his ear sighed, "He is in the back stall, go ahead." 

"Thanks, Akaashi."

As he walked around the counter to the back, the conversation of Bokuto and Akkashi faded out behind him.

"Akaashi, you are no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun, Bokuto." 

Tadashi approached the closed curtain stall and this is when he started becoming nervous. _What if he hates me? We haven't seen each other since that night._ Right as he approached the curtain it tugged open fast making Tadashi flinch. 

It was Kuroo who had opened it.

"Ah, hello." Kuroo looked distracted, "have fun." He said barely smiling before passing him. Tadashi now could see Tsuki on his stool leaning on his work desk, kneading his temple. 

"Have a seat, Yamaguchi." He sounded pained. What conversation did they above to have both of them like this? He sat down on an adjacent stool, putting his hands in his lap. Tsuki then got up and slowly closed the curtain, cutting them off from the rest of the world. All his anxiety turned to concern for the pained two. 

"Is everything... okay?" 

Tsuki peered down at him and his eyes softened. "Yea, everything is fine, just Kuroo- how do I put this?- has the emotional intelligence of an acorn."

One thought filled his head. Kenma. What Tsuki had shared that night. That night.

"Are they still fighting?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, kinda. It is... tense. Meaning, its uncomfortable for me." He said sitting the stool.

Tadashi snorted. "Seems fitting." Tsuki looked up at him through his glasses, shooting him a teasing glare, but it just looked hot. Tadashi gulped, "Well if you need a places that are more comfortable, you can come to the cafe anytime, but if I catch you sleeping there overnight, I'd have to call the cops." He tried to say this without his voice cracking.

"Noted."

A beat.

"So what did Suga need to meet up with you for?" Tadashi said fumbling his hands. 

"Oh, right. Well two things actually. One was I have some thumbnails done if you would take a look and see what you think, and the other is about a thing Sugawara talked to me about with further commissions." He was grabbing his sketchbook while saying this, flipping through the pages with those long fingers. Tadashi was staring at those fingers, thinking about what it would be like if those were wrapped around his neck. Sucking on them and licking-

"Here, take a look." Tadashi was pulled away by his thoughts and now blushing by how imprudent they were. He offered his sketchbook to him and on the two sheet spread laid around six designs. All slight variations of eachother and they were all breathtaking. 

"These are... incredible, Tsuki." He didnt try to hide his delight and he could see Tsuki shift uncomfortably under the praise in his seat. 

"Thanks." 

"I mean, I'm sure Suga would be happy with any of these but, just- wow." 

Tadashis fingertips brushed over the pencil and ink on the pages careful not to smudge them. He looked up at Tsuki who was now paying close attention to a pencil in his hand and he was... blushing. The pink dusting across his cheekbones and on his ears. _Cute._

Tadashi began giving critiques on them. Pointing to two, which he didnt think suited the café very well, and saying what parts he liked about each thumbnail and what he would change. The font. The composition. The contrast. They were both leaned forward over the sketchbook talking about the thumbnails. 

"Have you done art before? You are using the jargon for it so I assume...?"

"Hm?" Tadashi looked up at him and they were very close. "Oh, well. I guess. I used to paint in high school and a little bit in college." He said staring at the sketches.

"Why'd you stop?" 

"Oh just, I dont know... I got busy." He put a hand behind his neck. "Figured it wouldn't lead anywhere. Besides I wasnt that great either and the only way to get better is through practice, which I didnt feel like doing anymore. Its just... one of those things I guess, that just fade away over time." A melancholic smile appeared on his face.

"You should show me sometime." Tsuki said looking right into his eyes. 

"Eh? W-why?"

"To see if you were actually good or just saying that because you're insecure and in your own head." He tapped Tadashis forehead with a knuckle. 

"I'm not insecure!" He put a hand on his forehead, feeling the lingering touch.

"Yea, and I have perfect vision." He said sarcastically.

Tadashis scoffed, deciding to leave it. _Was he insecure? Well yea, but not conventionally insecure. He had self esteem issues because he had shortcomings, not because of him getting in his own head._

"Okay, let me take notes of what you said real fast and then we can talk about the other thing. I'll probably edit these thumbnails and meet with Suga to see what he says. I do respect your opinion, but you aren't the one paying me." 

"Agreed." Tsuki took his sketchbook and scooted back to the work desk, taking a few notes on that same page. When he finished he scooted back and flipped through the sketchbook again.

"Okay, so Suga mentioned something about having artwork hung up in the café as well, so I also drew a couple thumbnails for those too and I have pieces on my phone that are similar. Let me know what you think. Do you want anything to drink?" He said standing up and holding out the spread in front of him.

"Water please." 

He nodded and left him alone with the sketchbook. Again Tadashi was amazed at the artwork. It was various sketches of architecture. Intricate and detailed. Highlighted with red and Tadashi found himself smiling at the pages. He adjusted in his chair and the sketchbook fell out of his fingers. _Fucking clumsy. Stupid._ He chastised himself and picked up the sketchbook. Looking towards the curtain. He could be back any minute now. He didnt want Tsuki to see him flipping through his sketchbook, because he knew how private those things could be. He frantically flipped through searching for the architecture pages. Trying to ignore the amazing artwork the slid through his fingers. But then something caught his eye. It was a person.

Yes there were some sketches of people but this page made Tadashi stop. He hesitated going back and looking. _Its not your sketchbook. Its private. Just... a quick look._ He flipped back and he almost dropped the sketchbook again because what he saw.

They were sketches of him.

There were four on the page, slightly overlapping. The first one was of him sleeping. It was so detailed that he wondered when the fuck the blond sketched him while he slept. Then he remembered the night at Kuroos. The second was of him at a café table. Organizing supplies and staring down. And then one next to it where he stared out the window. Tadashis face was warm. The way he drew him made him feel like a piece of artwork. The chat of him being insecure came into question and as he stared down at himself he felt his heart warm. Then the fourth picture at the bottom. This one he knew Tsuki had made up in his head because he hadn't been in that position in front of him. Not that he knew of.

It was him on his knees, him in the middle of his shirt being taken off halfway and his face still and calm. He had drawn little freckles on his shoulders and his body was lean. Tsuki had never seen him without a shirt, but that he guessed was his imagination. His imagination. 

_Wait._

_He imagined him like this?!?!_ Suddenly Tadashis face turned a deep shade of red staring at the page. The sense of happiness of being drawn so beautifully replaced by embarrassment. However he couldnt help but feel a sense of lustful pride. 

Then the curtain opened and Tadashi quickly shut the sketchbook. Trying to turn his face down to hide the red in his face and still the shaking in his fingers.

"Here." Tsuki said handing him the water. He held one with a tea bag inside and it was steaming. 

The first thing to distract himself popped into his head. He cleared his voice, "I thought they didnt have tea here. Seeing as you always come to the café for one."

"They do, but Kuroo only buys Chamomile like a fucking old person." 

"Aha... I see..." Tsuki sat down in front of him while he tried to laugh away his embarrassment.

"Tell me your opinion." He said dunking his tea bag in the water, a bored expression on his face.

 _Right, you were supposed to be looking at the thumbnails not.. yourself._ "Oh! They were really good. I actually... loved them, but I think you'd really have to ask Suga. While your art is definitely my style, they might not be Sugas, he likes a little more color and more of a softer look." 

"I see. I figured as much, from what he described. I think maybe I can come up with something of the sort. Thank you. I will ask next time he and I meet." He took a sip of his tea and made a slightly grossed out face.

Tadashi was still holding the sketchbook. With the drawings of him. With the one of him in that position. His face was heating up again. "H-here." He held out the sketchbook.

Tsuki eyes him suspiciously due to the stutter and clear embarrassment on his face taking the sketchbook. "Everything, all right?" 

Tadashis face looked upwards into his. And he couldnt help but remember when the roles were reversed, with Tsuki on his knees. With him dripping from his mouth.

"Ye-yea. I'm fine." He cleared his voice. 

"Okay... you just look really... uncomfortable." Damn him for being so easy to read. The way Tsuki said 'uncomfortable' was like deja vu. 

"When did you draw me sleeping?" He blurted out looking right at him. He saw Tsukis color drain from his face. Tadashis embarrassment turned into pride suddenly and a smirk appeared on his face.

"When- did you..." Tsuki looked away quickly, stumbling over his words and setting his cup on the desk.

Tadashis mind was an emotional rollercoaster. "I didnt mean to pry! I just... my hands slipped and I tried to find page you were showing me and then, I saw..." 

Tsukis hand covered his face. "Shit." Tadashi couldnt tell if he was embarrassed or angry. His heart thrummed in his chest. _I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have said anything._ "I'm sorry. That's probably not something you were expecting to see. You can... have it... if you want, fuck." 

"No, no, no. Its okay. I shouldn't have said anything." He tried to laugh at the situation but Tsuki wasn't laughing. Instead he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, raising them on his face. Tadashi felt guilty now. 

"Tsuki?"

"What." It was flat again, his hands removing from his eyelids and his head pointing to his desk.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki head snapped up at the apology. "I- invaded your privacy. I'm sorry-"

"Shut up." Tsuki said but his face didn't look mean. It looked suddenly bored again, with a hint of concern. "Dont apologize for something that isn't your fault." He was serious now and the space between them suddenly grew very warm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. drawn you without your permission." He palmed the back of his neck, looking away.

His conversation with Suga popped in his head. 'How'd you get someone with the ego the size of Russia, according to you...' The realization came to Tadashi's mind that Tsuki was like putty in his hands. It made a devilish smirk come to his face.

"Tsuki...?" he said quietly. His realization turned to boldness as he scooted his stool forward. Tsuki looked at him and his eyes flitted around. "Dont ever stop drawing me..." Tadashi leaned forward as he said that, bringing their faces closer. Tsukis eyes turned dark and the flitted to Tadashis lips. Tsuki leaned forward to close the gap and Tadashi leaned back to tease him. Their lips briefly touching. A small whine escaped Tsukis throat at the action making Tadashi smirk.

He then took his middle and index finger and brushed the bottom of Tsukis chin, leaning forward to just lightly lick from bottom to top of his lips. Then Tadashi finally closed the gap and they were kissing, feverishly. 

He opened his mouth right away and Tsuki slid his tongue in, licking across his own.

He tasted like chamomile tea and he felt a hand on each of his thighs sliding forward and grabbing, pulling the him with the stool so they could be closer. 

Then they were making out in the tattoo parlor and Tadashi was so into it. The curtain closed while kissing and biting and his own hands were around Tsukis neck and Tsukis were on his hips and-

The screech of the curtain sound made Tadashi flinch and pull away suddenly. His face turning all different shades of flushed. It was Kuroo standing with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "Well, well, well. Didnt know this was that kind of establishment."

"Yes, Kuroo?" Tsuki looked utterly calm. Like they weren't just caught. And it made Tadashi even more aroused. _Was he not bothered by PDA?_

"I'm heading out, make sure you lock up." A toss of keys which Tsuki caught. He turned to leave, but then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And remember, we have security cameras. " he winked before he left.

Tsuki sighed like he was tired and stretched his long arms above his head. "Looks like we should head out."

Tadashi coughed, "Right." Still embarrassed by being caught.  
"Do you mind sitting in the waiting area, I'll just be a minute to lock up."

Tadashi nodded and as he stood up he thought about how he was being asked to wait. _Does he... want to do more? Should I ask him to come over?_ As he sat down in one of the cushy chairs he wound his hands in his hair and pulled. _Why am I so bad at these things? What would Suga tell me to do? He would obviously tell me to ask him to come home with me. But that sounds so desperate._ Tadashi chastised himself for getting in his own head watching Tsuki check all the booths quickly and turning out the lights. They must have been talking for a while, as everyone had already left. 

The last remaining light was the one in the seating area and Tsuki approached him, "Alright, let's head out. Thanks for waiting." 

Lets. Let _us._

"Of course." He stood up and followed Tsuki out, who turned off the last light and the open sign and then locked the doors behind Tadashi. 

Then the blond turned on Tadashi. "Should I walk you home?"

  
_If you walk me home, that means I could invite you in. Then I could get to..._

"Sure. Thank you." Tadashi replied. They both knew exactly what the intent was behind the seemingly innocent gesture. 

  
They walked in the chilly evening, every once and awhile brushing shoulders "accidentally". "Have you found a place yet, Tsuki?" 

"No not yet. I've looked around but nothing seems like a good choice just this yet." 

"Ah I see. Well I hope you find a place soon." 

"Me too." He sighed. "Kenma and Kuroo really just need to fuck eachother and confess, I'm getting really tired of them acting like they don't know the other has feelings for them." 

  
Tadashi nearly chocked on his own spit with the bluntness of the comment. So they were going to gossip about his roommates. He knew Kenma liked Kuroo, but Kuroo was a different issue.

"Does Kuroo like Kenma back? I always assumed it was one sided because Kuroo would literally fuck a lamppost if he could."

Tsuki snorted at the joke, "Well, let's just say he may or may not have told me has feelings for Kenma. However, they have their own angsty shit to work out. I swear Kuroo makes it so hard for himself. I admit its kind of funny to watch him flail around trying to confront his own feelings, but come on, it can't be that hard to just have a shred of emotional intelligence for once."

"You seem so involved."

"You forget I live with them. I wouldnt otherwise. Its like waking up in the middle of a soap opera with them. Not to mention when I first moved in, I had to invest in a good pair of noise cancelling headphones."

"Pfff, why?" Tadashi was relishing the gossip. He never got to talk like this due to his lack of friends. 

"Them moaning each others names at 2 am got kind of annoying." 

"Wait. They've slept together?"

"Oh yea." A chuckle, "Kinda hard to miss it."

"Well, damn. I'm proud of Kenma." 

"I would be too, if the small fry could grow a pair and confess as well." 

"Hey, dont be mean, Kenma isn't the most confident. Its sometimes hard for us insecure people to open up." 

"Us?" Tsuki bumped into him.

"Oh...well yea. You mentioned me being insecure earlier. Sometimes I get in my own head about things too, I suppose. Besides I dont think many people want to hear me open up to them."

"Mmn." Tsuki looked at Tadashi and he could see it in his peripheral. "Well, you can always open up to me. If you want to, of course."

"Wow, didnt know Mr. Salty could also be so sweet." 

  
Tsuki pushed him, "Shut up." 

Tadashi giggled in response. It was like they were best friends and had known eachother forever. He was so comfortable with him and they understood when eachother were joking. He felt like, he had a true friend. A friend that he had done things with. Not to mention, he made him feel more confident. Especially with how hed seen himself been drawn, like a piece of art.

They had arrived in front of Tadashis apartment, and now the question of what would happen next arose.

Tadashi decided to keep walking up to his unit and Tsuki followed in comfortable silence. His own hands were itching to grab the shirt of the blond and tug him inside. 

  
On the last step of heading up, Tsukis finally mentioned the situation. "Did you think about it?"

"Think about what?" They were at his door now. 

"That day. About what you wanted it to mean." Tadashi found it hard to deceiver what he wanted him to say with the flat tone leaving him a little flustered on the best way to exactly answer. He froze at his door and turned on his heels to face Tsuki. 

He eyed him expectantly, and Tadashi flitted his eyes away. 

  
Tsuki scoffed, "Relax, you dont have to know right now. I was just curious." A bored look on his face.

"God, well now I'm thinking about it. Thanks." He rolled his eyes and reached for his keys facing away from the blond. 

  
A low voice rumbled in his ear as he turned the key, "I'm thinking about it too." The statement sent shivers down Tadashis spine with its double meaning. He had the same idea as Tadashi on walking him home. 

"You're such a tease." Tadashi narrowed his eyes over his shoulder.

"Open this door and find out just how much of a tease I really am." He said leaning his face closely. It was incredible how his bored expression could change to one of hunger, with his eyelids falling halfway as if in a narrowed stare. 

It took everything in Tadashis power not to just slam the door open and drag Tsuki in with him. Instead he faced forward and slowly turned the key back and pulled it out. Leaving the clicking sound to fill the silence. The he grabbed the knob and open the door a crack, tossing his head back over his shoulder to look at Tsuki with a "what are you gonna do about it?" look.

Tsuki raised his chin at Tadashi and then placed his palm on the door above Tadashi harshly, then placing a palm on his shoulder turned him around while opening the door and sliding his palm up to Tadashi neck shoved him against the wall in the entryway and pressing his lips to his. The door slammed shut and that same hand on his neck moved up to grab his throat under jaw, pinning him lightly to the wall. 

  
Immediately they were licking at eachother and Tadashi moaned into his mouth without meaning too. Breaking away, a string of spit connecting them, Tsuki then said, "Who's the tease now?".

"I still think its you." Tadashi rasped with a smirk.

"If only you knew, how I see it." He replied connected their lips once more.

Tsukis glasses bumped his own face as they kissed harshly. All tongue and lips and it was so good that Tadashi kept letting little moans and whimpers escape his throat which was still held loosely by the blond. A thigh found its way in between Tadashi legs pressing against his hardening dick. Tsuki moved his lips down to Tadashi neck and was moving from the shell of his ear to his collarbone and then back up. 

  
Tadashi grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him backwards and then eyed him. His own eyes mirroring the same darkness of lust. Then he dragged him over to his couch pushing him down and then straddling him in the darkness.

Hands found their way on Tadashis thighs as he sat slowly down grinding their hips together to which he heard a sharp breath inhaled by his face. "So tell me." Tadashi said leaning down to place intermittent kisses on Tsuki's neck "what made you draw me in that..." Another tongue kiss on his skin, "position."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." It sounded more like whimper, but it was still deep in tone. 

Tadashi pulled his head up to eye the blond again, giggling. "Dont be embarrassed, Tsuki." He kissed his lips softly, Tsuki leaning into and Tadashi leaning back grabbing the front of the blonds shirt, so their lips barely touched. "Unless..." Tadashi ghosted his lips with a grin, "you decided to get off to me..." 

Tsuki visibly gulped at the notion. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, proving Tadashis point.

"Ah, so you did. How perverted." Tadashi placed a kiss on his cheek softly and traveled to Tsukis ear, which was now red in embarrassment. He was doing this now to tease him, and he enjoyed watching him squirm in embarrassment. "Enlighten me..." he took the fists that were clenched in Tsukis shirt and twisted them around so Tsuki fell back against the seat of the couch, then Tadashi shifted himself quickly so he was now straddling Tsuki laying down. "On what exactly you thought about, while you touched yourself." 

His hands were splayed on Tsukis abdomen and he ground his ass on Tsukis hips, making Tsukis eyes flutter slightly. Tadashis hair fell in his face as he stared at down in pride. 

  
"Yama-" 

"Tell me, Tsuki. Dont be shy." He was tracing patterns on his shirt and slowly moving his hips so that there would be the slightest bit of friction between them. 

Tsuki gulped first and covered his face in embarrassment. "Do you remember, when you slept in my bed?" 

All the pride on Tadashis face drained at what this could possibly incline to. Scenarios, perverted ones, shifted through his mind. "Yes..." he whispered. 

Tsuki removed his hand and looked at him, his embarrassment changing quickly to a smirk when he saw Tadashis face of shyness. The shift in dominate was so quick and the now it was Tadashis turn to be embarrassed. "Well, when I went to bed that night..." he propped himself on his elbows bringing their faces closer. Tadashi stifled and his eyes widened, so curious as to what Tsuki did. "My bed sheets, smelled like coffee grounds, " Tsuki lifted a hand to brush the hair out of Tadashis face, "and peppermint." He whispered. The hand drifted to his lips and he thumbed the bottom one. "And I knew, that is was because of you." His tone changed from teasing to endearment. The amount of times the energy and emotion changed in their short heated conversation made Tadashi dizzy.

They both were so vulnerable. They way Tsuki looked at Tadashi like he was glass, because his own words were a leap of faith. Tadashi knew this, because he could see the softness in his expression. Like an apology. Like a statement, saying, if this is too much, I'm sorry. 

"Tsuki..." 

"My mind is filled with you, Yamaguchi. Sometimes, I just can't help myself." He said it softly eyeing his lips. Did he like me before that rainstorm? So much emotion was filling his head that he didnt know exactly how to respond.

"Good." He said bringing their lips together. Immediately it was heated, with wet smacking sounds filling the air around them. Hands grazed Tadashis thighs growing closer and closer to the tent in his pants that now seemed too tight. His own hands trailed down Tsukis hard stomach to the hem of his jeans that hid his own erection that Tadashi could currently feel under him. Breaking away the kiss, Tadashi focused on his hands as they unbuttoned Tsukis pants as he scooted back further onto his thighs. 

Finally as they were undone Tadashi looked up at Tsuki before reaching down and pulling his cock out of his underwear. Tsukis eyes were blown wide and his mouth parted to expel soft gasp as a finger was dragged lightly up the length. 

"Fuck- Yama-" the sound of his named gasped out spurred him on. Tadashi scooted back further so he was now laying between his legs and breathing hot breaths onto Tsukis dick. He could feel his thighs tensing under his bicep as they bent over the grab the length. Tentatively he licked the head, swirling his tongue around and tasting the bitterness of the precome that collected there. He heard Tsuki hiss from above him.

Then Tadashi licked from the bottom all the way up the length before fitting his mouth on top and sliding down slowly as far as he could. 

"Nghh... Yamaaah..." his named turned into a gasp as Tadashi now sucked, breathing through his noise. He than began bobbing his head making eye contact with the blond who's head was tossed back against the armrest. He groaned as Tadashi picked up pace, pressing his tongue to the length as his sucked. Tadashi knew what was liked when giving head. 

A hand went into his hair and pulled at his scalp and he hummed around his dick from the pleasurable pain. He was getting so hard in his own pants, it was becoming painful and he grinded his hips into the couch to gain any kind of friction. 

Sucking one last time, and going down as far as he could, Tsukis cock touching the back of his throat and his hand stroking the space he couldnt reach. He then came off with a pop, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldnt take his own painful erection anymore.

"Shit..." Tsuki muttered his hand covering his mouth and his eyes on Tadashi as he sat up and unbuttoned his own pants. Before he could pull his own painful cock out, Tsuki sat up abruptly and pushed Tadashi back against the other side of the couch. His hips between Tadashis.

"You are gonna kill me, Yamaguchi." He muttered kissing Tadashi wetly and letting his hand travel between them to wear his own was and reached under the waistband to grab Tadashis dick.

Tadashi swore at the contact the fingers made, throwing his head back. Their breathing was heavy and it combined in the space between them as Tsuki took both of their lengths and began stroking them together. Their combined precome and Tadashis residual spit acting as lubricant. 

Tadashi was already so close and so was Tsuki from the attention of Tadashis mouth from earlier that they were both gasping and moaning into each others spaces. Tsuki then kissed Tadashi as they both were approaching, and Tadashis eyebrows furrowed as he came, moaning loudly into Tsukis mouth while their tongues swirled around, and Tsuki was close behind him. He felt the warmth of their release on his wrist which he didnt know was holding Tsukis hand as he stroked them. 

Tsuki then lightly collapsed atop of Tadashi and he wrapped his arms around Tsukis neck as he tucked his head into his shoulder. Both of them breathing heavily in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going off the canon fact that Tsuki and Yamaguchi secretly gossip and talk shit about everyone because they are just assholes like that, I think it's funny.


	8. pointless high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just smut, and adds absolutely no plot value so you are welcome to skip it if you'd like  
> enjoy, you sinners  
> it will only get worse from here  
> you have been warned >:)

He worked a rare morning shift that day and was at home now, doing simple chores to keep him busy before he heard a knock on his door. Carrying the rag and spray bottle he held in his hand he quickly walked to his front door, swinging it open revealing a tall blond.

"Tsuki?" 

He looked over his frames at Tadashi and then pushed them up, "Hi, do you think I could hang out here for a bit?" 

Tadashi was taken back, "Yea, sure." He opened the door a little wider and moved to the side. This would be the first time he was in his entryway without making out with him on the spot. "Can I ask why you are here?"

  
He began to shrug off his jacket, "Kenma and Kuroo are in a heated argument so I thought it was best to just leave." 

Tadashi took the jacket from Tsuki, hanging it up. "I'm sorry." He felt a pang of sympathy for Kenma as Tsuki kicked off his shoes. "Why didn't you just go to the café? Or to the parlor?" He lead him into the living room. 

"Well, today is my day off and I really don't want to spend it at work, and I don't plan on going back to my apartment for a while seeing as I dont know how long it will be uncomfortable so I don't want to sit in the café for what could possibly be half the day." 

Tadashi noticed the threadbare bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay, well you are welcome here. I'm just cleaning and doing chores, hope you don't mind. Did you bring anything to do?"

"I have books and my sketchbook." 

"Perfect, well make yourself at home I guess. I'll get you some water." 

. . .

Tadashi could get used to the domesticity of it all. Tsukishima sitting on the coach, reading as Tadashi now was watering his many plants. It was afternoon and the golden light of the evening poured through the windows showering them in a dim hazy light. It had been so long since he had thoroughly cleaned his apartment and opened the blinds, but he had been in a better mood lately, most likely do to some releasing of possible sexual frustration.

Tadashi finally finished watering and looked around for anything else, mentally going through all the cleaning tasks he had to do, but thinking that he is most likely done. He yawned and sat on the floor in front of Tsuki, enough space so he wasnt touching him. Without thinking he leaned back and he head rested on the inside of Tsukis knee. He decided to leave it there. 

He felt so at peace not being alone. The first time he felt comfort in someone else's presence in his own home. He decided to relish the company.

He looked up behind him to Tsuki reading his book. Tadashis fingers reached up and laid his fingers between the two halves drawing the attention of the blond.

"What?" The blond stared down at him, face blank but full attention on Tadashi now.

"Nothing." Tadashi sighed looking back up at him. He watched Tsukis face go from blank to a very subtle smile. If you didnt look for it you would of missed it. His eyebrows softening and slight upturn of his lips as his looked back at his book.

The he slid down the couch and now sat in between Tadashi and the furniture he used to occupy. Straddling the shorter.

Tadashi now was very aware of the positioning. Tsuki pressed against his back. He was still reading his book but it was now in sight of Tadashi.   
He leaned back on Tsuki, lying his head on his shoulder. It was strange he'd never been this comfortable around someone and it made his heart warm. Content with the domestic proximity.

He decided to close his eyes and let his thoughts wander. 

His breathing slowed and as he sat there straddled, he felt a hand brush his thigh. He kept his eyes closed and felt it again. Was Tsuki... petting him?

His lip fell open as he felt the touch. Of the fingers caressing his thigh. He then felt the hand slowly circle into the inner part of his thigh, and then back out and now it was getting a little hotter.

It had been a few days since the last time they did anything, which was when Tsuki and them walked back from the tattoo shop. And the comprised position combined with the petting, made Tadashi suddenly horny. He sighed deeply and faced his head into Tsukis neck where his breathing was now aimed onto his skin. His dick was beginning to harden as his mind wandered.

Tsuki got the message and the hand went from his inner thigh and traced lightly to his stomach passing his hips bone, making small circles and intentionally avoiding his crotch.

He backed up his hips into Tsuki trying to fit more together and press further into him, to urge him on.

He heard him scoff and the sound of him setting his book down. Mind you, Tadashi still had his eyes closed but at this they opened.

Arms wrapped around Tadashi and he gasped as lips suddenly were in his ear. "Yamaguchi... what are you doing?" The voice was low and teasing.

"N-nothing. I thought, maybe I'd take a nap." Excuses. He said it nervously, clearly lying.

A hand went up and traced his collar bone and Tadashi gulped. "Are you getting comfortable?" 

Tadashi nodded quickly.

"Should I help?" He heard as the other hand traveled south to his crotch where long fingers lightly tapped the fabric over his semi hard dick.   
"Uh-huh." Tadashi whined as the motion.

Tsuki then took Tadashis chin and tilted it towards his own face and kissed him tenderly.

And oh, how he missed this. 

How he breathing slowly quickened as they stole the breaths from eachother. How Tsuki would lick the seam of his lips to ask for entrance and how Tadashi would gladly open, letting a soft moan escape as their tongues not came into contact. Everything was too much. The space between them, their clothes, Tsukis hands that slowly strokes the fabric of Tadashi's jeans. Touching everywhere except where he wanted.

Tadashi balled his fists and pushed them into Tsukis thighs on either side of him, groaning because he wanted more. One of Tsukis hand traveled under his shirt and when his fingers touched Tadashis ribs, he flinched at how cold his hands were. The hand slowly dragged along up his chest to one of his nipples a Tsuki lightly touched, which made Tadashi breathe, kiss and moan loudly at the contact.

Tsuki didnt stop, letting his lips now kiss the side of Tadashis neck. Drawing small circles with his tongue while his hand mirrored the movement with his nipple.

"Ahngg..." Tadashi was now panting and his dick was now unbelievably hard. He want so bad to be touched and his hips jerked upward slightly looking for contact but finding nothing. He knew exactly what Tsuki wanted too. He wanted him to ask for it.

"T-Tsuki... please." He whispered.

Tsuki stopped his mouth to reply, "yes?" The breath making his body shiver.

"T-ouch m-me.." small high pitched grunts escaped his throat as Tsuki get circling his nipple.

"Be specific." He said pitching the nub. Making Tadashi elicit a very loud moan.

"Nghhhh." He grabbed Tsukis hand on his thigh and placed it on his crotch, the contact making his hips jerked forward once again. "Here." 

  
"Are you sure...?" He said slowly pulling on his nipple now.

"Yes! God, please!" He was whining now between gasps. His mind blank from how embarrassed he would have been acting like this.

"Okay." Tsuki said, taking his hand away from under his shirt and now both of his hands were meticulously working on the button and fly of his pants. Once undone, Tsuki traced his cock under his now wet underwear making him hiss. 

"Your so cute." He heard Tsuki whisper in his ear as he peeked over Tadashis shoulder to watch what his hands were doing. That statement in the compromising position made his dick twitch. 

At that Tsuki the reached under the band of his boxer taking out his leaking cock. The contact made Tadashi lean his head back and gasp, his hips twitching as Tsuki ran his thumb over the slit spreading the precome over his head.

His hands then wrapped around at the top pulling the moisture down and Tadashi moaned again.

Tadashi didnt know what to do with his hand as they laid balled up on Tsukis thighs pressing into them as he squirmed in Tsukis arms. Tsukis was pumping him slowly and it was driving him insane, that and the fact the Tsuki was breathing on his neck watching him, made it feel like he was just observing, making him even more exposed. 

He was getting real close when he took his hand off and Tadashi almost screamed at the absence. "N-nooo." He whined quietly.

"Yamaguchi?" He heard it being whispered in his ear.

"Spit it out." Please just touch me again.

"Can I finger you?"

Without hesitation he replied nodding his head. Anything please, just dont stop what you were doing. He didnt even think about what being asked.

"Say it." Every demand was said calmly, like Tsuki was bored. 

"God-yes! Please-just ahhh-!" He was cut off but Tsukis hand wrapping around his cock again and his second hand lead up to his mouth, pressing down on his bottom lip.

Tadashi took his fingers into his mouth and sucked lightly on them, swirling his tongue around the tips and then in between. Tsuki pulled them out of his mouth leaving Tadashi whining.

Then those fingers traveled under his boxers and further down. _Wait, what?_ His brain hadn't quite caught up to what he agreed to and he was suddenly very aware about what was going to happen.

One of Tsukis saliva slick finger pressed against his hole and Tadashi flinched against it.

Swirling around, making circles like he did his neck and nipples and the a single digit pressed in. 

A gasp came out of his mouth as his thoughts briefly came back online. He thought about how occasionally he'd finger himself in masturbation, but as Tsuki pressed his finger in he released just how long they were. How they could reach what he couldnt.

His finger was slowly moving in and out of him and after around a minute or two of him slowly- oh so slowly- stroking his dick and only barely touching his prostate. Meanwhile Tadashi was a squirming mess of noise and limbs. He desperately tried to grasp anything to ground himself as he felt like he was going insane by how slowly Tsuki was doing this. His hands pulling at the fabric of Tsukis jeans, then grabbing his wrists as he touched him, then the fabric of Tsukis shirt behind him, and his legs kept bending at the knee and his head kept moving and twitching back and side to side. 

When another one of Tsukis finger entered, still slick with his own spit, Tadashis shuddered heavily and moaned so loudly he was scare his neighbors would complain. He was about to ask Tsuki to hurry this up, but before she could gather a coherent sentence together in his mouth Tsuki asked, "Do you still have my shirt?"

_What?_

"Tsuki, what the fuck? Why- ahh!" He sucked in a breath as Tsuki brushed directly on his prostate now, his dick leaking a bead of precome.

"Answer the question." 

"Yes. W-whyee..?" he whined biting his lip.

"Next time you touch yourself..." Tsuki sped up his movements and Tadashi sucked his teeth. "Wear it." 

"Wha..."

"You heard me." Tsuki stopped his movements completely. Tadashi shivered heavily. "Okay?"

"Fuck, okay." He would agree to anything at this point. _Just dont stop._

"Good." A beat after he said that in Tadashis ear he took the two finger in his ass and began pulling them in an out now at a faster pace, pushing directly on his prostate. His other hand mirrored the rhythm and was now also pumping faster.

As of Tadashi wasnt already a mess now he was even more vocal and reverent. 

"Fuck-" he breathed. 

After a few moments of this pace he started getting close. "Ngh... Wait- Ah- Tsuki!"

His hands balled up again back on Tsukis thighs. It all felt too much and he didnt know what to do. He wanted it to stop but he also didnt and he felt he was gonna fall from how high his climax was going.  
  
"Shhh Yamaguchi... I got you. I got you." Tsuki kissed his cheeks and whispered this as Tadashi's moans became silent and he mouth just gaped open and his eyes closed.

"Its okay, I got you." He whispered again and Tadashi came hard with a very loud moan, his head falling forward as he body twitched and tried to move into Tsukis hands. His long fingers pumped and stroked him through it and his arms squeezed him at the same time. Making him feel a little safer as he rode out his high. 

When he was done coming all over Tsuki's hand his head fell back and he was panting. Tsuki slowly took his long fingers out of him and he felt so empty now. 

That was the hardest orgasm he'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to write more... but then I never got to it... sorry not sorry  
> thank you all for the kudos, it means alot even though this isnt even completed <3


	9. stood up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter includes drunk coercion into sex, I would avoid it if I could but it's part of the plot (consent is sexy) it's not really bad, but it could be deemed uncomfortable, so I thought I would warn
> 
> if you would like to skip it, it starts with the phrase: "'You should trust my word, Tadashi. Because you are so so pretty.'" and goes on into the rest of the chapter.
> 
> as I stated previously, this is where things get interesting, mwhahahah
> 
> enjoy kitties ;p

The weather had begun getting even colder and the sun now set at unreasonable hours if the day. It was Tadashis birthday tomorrow.

He had gotten the day off for it and let off work early tonight because he was going to hang out with Suga to celebrate.

He was really the only friend he'd spend his birthday with and he remembered Suga bringing up the topic at work one day.

Normally Tadashi would spend his birthday alone. He didnt mind but in the back of his mind he always wished someone would celebrate with him. Suga said he couldnt make it the actual day, but he could compromise with today. Which Tadashi didnt mind because at least he was being celebrated with his only friend. 

They were going to dinner at some restaurant Suga said was really good, and they would meet at the park across the street from the café and walk there together. 

So Tadashi got dressed. He put on his favorite shirt and brand new jeans he had bought. Putting on his favorite shoes and then layering himself in flannel and a jacket. Then finally a scarf to match. He was all cozy to go out because today had been especially cold.

He left his apartment giddy and excited for the evening. It was 6:50. Hed arrive at the park early and wait for Suga there. So he walked towards the park, crunching leaves on the way and smiling to himself. The night was clear and he could see the moon. He breathed in the cold crisp air as he walked. Humming to himself. He was happy.

Hed gotten to the park and sat on the bench facing the street. It was cold but he didnt mind because he wouldnt be waiting long. It was now 6:57. 

He scrolled through his phone and looked at the café across the street. It was dark now and the lights inside showed the few customers and his employees working. He smiled fondly at the familiar shop. 

Tadashi impatiently tapped his foot and checked his phone. 7:06. Okay, so Suga was a little late. No worries.

Tadashi didnt mind waiting. So he did. 

The cold of the bench now bit into his thighs and his breath had stopped coming out in clouds because the air in his lungs had grown accustomed to the air around him.

7:18

Tadashis smile had faded. He shivered in the cold and rubbed his hands together for warmth. _Where was Suga? He said hed be here. Did something happen? I should text him._

So Tadashi pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

  
**Tadashi: Hey, Suga? Everything alright? Where are you? :)**

  
He waited for a response and tapped his feet. 

His hands were now cold so he placed them inside his pockets for warmth. It didnt seem to help. 

7:25

No reply from Suga. Tadashi was now really worried now but something in the back of his mind knew what was happening. It wasnt the first time. And a familiar ache in his chest had formed.

  
**Tadashi: Hey, you remembered we are hanging out, right? I'm at the park. Let me know.**

  
He waited two more minutes before he made the first phone call. It rung and rung but it went to voicemail. _'Hey this is Sugawara, leave a message'_

  
"Hey, Suga. Let me know what up. I hope you are okay." He pressed the end call button and sighed. _So his phone wasnt dead_. Tadashi called again.

  
_'Hey this is Sugawara, leave a mess-'_

  
Tadashi hung up. 

7:34

Half an hour had passed and Tadashi was getting cold. He decided to send one last text.

  
**Tadashi: I assume you forgot, so I'm gonna wait another 10 minutes before going home just incase. Call me when you can. :)**

  
Tadashi leaned his back against the bench. His legs were now numb and he was shivering. He hands came out of his pockets before placing then on the cold metal.

He knew this would happen. But he couldnt help but still feel hurt. His one friend. For his birthday. He would've been fine if hed let him know or cancel. He could understand that, but... he was just stood up. And the thing was, he felt like he couldnt complain, because Suga would never stand him up on purpose. Whatever the excuse was it was probably good. Leaving Tadashi to just wonder in the cold alone.

"This sucks." He breathed out. 

_Should I just go home? Maybe I can go by myself. No that's pathetic._ He picked at the navy blue paint of the metal bench and sighed.

His chest hurt. With this his eyes welled with tears. He was frustrated. He was angry. _Why did this always happen?_ He knew that there was probably some logical explanation for what was going on with Suga, but at the expense of Tadashis feelings. 

More tears fell from his eyes and he sniffled. _This is stupid._ He leaned his head back and looked at the sky. Pitch black from light pollution. Only the moon visible.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Cold. He chuckled at the situation. It was bittersweet as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Footsteps. He head jerked to the sound. People were passing on the other side of the street but these were on his side. Closer.

_Suga?_

Oh.

It was Tsuki. He stood ten feet away and stopped walking when they made eye contact. Tadashi quickly turned his head away. Wiping the cold tears from his face and sitting up. 

The footsteps picked up again. The bench shifted slightly as Tsuki sat next to him. Tadashi kept his face turned away as he sniffled. Of course this would happen to him.

"Are you okay?" Soft.

"Yea." Sniff. "Fine." 

A scoff. "Yea right. Your crying like a fucking loser at a park alone at night." 

Tadashi sighed in frustration. "God, fuck you." 

"Sorry." Back to soft. There was a long silence. "I'm not the best at comforting people." Tadashi had still not looked at him.

"Yes, no shit. You have the emotional capacity of a spoon."

"I take pride in that."

It was silent again. Tadashi pulled out his phone. The brightness of the screen illuminating his wet face. 

7:48

"What do you want Tsuki?" He said as almost a whisper. His hair covering a portion of his face.

"Well, I wanted a tea, but then I saw you here and I just...thought you were more compelling."

This time it was Tadashis turn to scoff. He finally looked at Tsuki. He was wearing a black pea coat over a tan sweater and he looked so good. Welcoming. Warm. Tadashi didnt pay attention to that though. Instead he looked at his face and regretted it the minute he did. Immediately Tsukis face fell and his brows turned upward in concern at the sight of Tadashis swollen eyes and dried up tears.

It tugged at his chest and a couple more tears leaked out of his eyes coupled with a pained smile. All his feelings of rejection coming back.

He could see Tsukis eyes widen and he immediately shifted closer to Tadashi pulling him into his arms. Tadashi was surprised but reluctantly leaned himself into Tsukis coat. It was so warm. And he felt so safe. It smelled like green tea and laundry soap. He tucked his head into the crook of his neck and squeezed Tsukis coat into his hands. His body shivering from the chill and the tears.

Tsuki didnt say a word. Instead just holding Tadashi as he let a few more tears roll out of his eyes and sniffling. Petting his hair which Tsuki thought was so soft. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Tadashi calmed down, and he pulled away. Tsuki grabbed his shoulder forcing him to look at him. His gold eyes were so endearing as they searched Tadashis face.

Tadashi brushed tears away with the heal of his palm.

"God, what a fucking mess." Tadashi giggled through the pained expression.

"Eh, I think it suits you." Tsuki smiled. 

"Ugh, fuck you." He punched Tsukis arm and laughed breathily.

"Your eyes are pretty when you cry. " he said.

Tadashi tried to brush off the compliment, "Please, dont say that. I might make crying a habit." 

"Doesn't sound so bad. "

Tadashi giggled again and Tsuki joined him with a smile.

"Look you dont have to tell me about what happened, but you are welcome to tell me. Maybe I'll use it against you in the future so I can see your pretty crying again." 

"Shut up." Tadashi sat back now. His shoulder pressed against Tsukis which was so warm. He sighed. "Its stupid." 

"I doubt it."

"My friend stood me up." He breathed it out like a sigh.

"See. Not stupid." 

"It is pathetic though. I don't even think they meant to, but I can't contact them. Its just... I dont know. Forget it." 

Tadashi look down at his shivering hands. Before he knew it, warm ones had grabbed them and raised them to Tsukis mouth. Tadashi looked up to now see and feel Tsuki breathing warm air onto his hands to warm them up. Tadashi flushed. His heart also growing warm. 

"What are you-"

"How long have you been sitting here like a loser?" 

Tadashi blinked confused. "Uh... like... what time is it?"

Tsuki peered over his wrist at his watch. "Nearly 8"

"About an hour now." The hands on his squeezed. 

"Yamaguchi." He looked at his eyes intently. "How long did you plan on sitting on here in the cold? You could get sick." Tsukis lips brushed his fingers as he talked. Making Tadashis mind have a hard time staying online.

"W-well I was going to head back as soon as you walked up to me, but then I just... didnt." 

A sigh and the Tsuki stood up suddenly letting go of Tadashis hands. They now stung against the sudden cold air and lack of warmth. Tsuki went to stand right in front of Tadashi, casting a shadow over him. 

"Have you eaten?"

Tadashi shook his head. "We were going to-"

"I got it, I got it" Tsuki waved his hand around dismissively. He paused. "Do you want to hang out with me instead? We could go eat." The way he said it was shy. Like he was embarrassed and when Tadashi looked up at him from the bench he could tell he was. A thin blush dusted his face as he turned away and his brows furrowed together to hide his expression. 

_Cute._ Tadashi smiled. He sighed dramatically "Well it seems like no one else wants to so I guess I'll take you up on the offer." Tsuki looked at him and Tadashi flashed a reassuring smile. Then the flush was deeper on Tsukis face and he did the furrowed brows again. Holding out his hand to Tadashi. "Well then follow me, I know a good place." 

Tadashi tried to hide the bigger smile by biting his lip as he took Tsukis warm hand.

Tsuki pulled his hand away when Tadashi stood up and his heart sank a little. "God, your fucking freezing. Don't you know how to dress for the weather." Tsuki grumbled as he took off his own jacket and draped it over Tadashi. Even though he was already wearing a three layers. Tsuki was right though, all three were pretty thin layers. The jacket was so warm and it made Tadashi warm on the inside too with the gesture. The butterflies in his stomach flitting around. 

"There, come on lets go... idiot." Tsuki said as he began walking, and Tadashi almost said something about the red tips of Tsukis ears he could see as he began to walk behind him. Almost. 

  
. . .

The restaurant was a hole in the wall kind of restaurant. Tadashi actually preferred it that way, he didnt get to eat out very often. 

As soon as they walked in, it was full of people and the chatter was the perfect volume of loud to where you could still hear the person in front of you. Tsuki got then a table and Tadashi took off the borrowed jacket handing it back to Tsuki. "Thank you." Tsuki nodded grabbing it and sitting down. 

"You are too nice to me sometimes." Tsuki looked at him when he said that. 

"What do you mean?" He pushed up his glasses, maybe to hide his interest in the sentence. Tadashi had begun to pick up on his little gestures that hide his emotions. 

"Well your actions don't match you words sometimes. You can be a sarcastic little shit, but then you make up for it with you kind gestures." Tadashi adjusted the silverware on the table as he explained, avoiding Tsukis gaze. "Like with the jacket." He said pointing his head towards the item at question.

The blond cleared his voice, "Do you like that?" 

Tadashi eyes snapped upwards looking at him through his lashes. He was about to answer when a waiter interrupted them, "Good afternoon! Can I get you two started with any drinks?" 

"Water." Tsuki said taken the menus that the waiter offered them. 

"Alright! And for you?"

"The same, thank you." 

"Alright ill be right out with those." The waiter walked off leaving Tsuki and Tadashi in an awkward silence. 

They looked over the menus and then Tsuki asked, "Wait. Was there any special occasion you were supposed to be celebrating? I dont know if you had specific reasons for hanging out with your friend or..." he trailed off.

He almost admitted it was his birthday tomorrow. He turned it over in his head and part of him wanted to, but the other part didn't want to make a huge deal of it. So he decided not to say anything. 

"Uh not really. It was going to be just me and Suga hanging out. We dont get out together very often, but it wasn't really anything special." Tadashi lied. 

"Alright?" Tsukis nodded. "Did you want to drink or..." Tsukis face flushed at the sentence. Tadashi looked him expectantly. Why? He was on the verge of laughing at his embarrassment. "Forget it. I-I didnt mean it like that." 

"No, no. It's alright. I wouldnt mind drinking. If its okay with you of course." He smirked at the flustered Tsuki. It was a rare sight and he relished it. 

Tsuki gulped. "Sure." 

Tadashi then realized, the last time he consumed alcohol, was with Tsuki. And it had lead to some explicity. The question now was was this a hint at wanting to do more? Tadashi bit his lip now as he already agreed.

_Fuck it, its your birthday tomorrow, live a little._

The both ordered their food and some beer and soju. The beer had come fist and they both hesitantly took sips avoiding eye contact. 

The echo of the earlier conversation flashed in Tadashis mind. 'Do you like that?'

"Oh!" Tsuki looked at him now. "By the way. I do like it. In case, you know, you were wondering."

"Like what?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Your stupid attempt at being a stoic bad ass with no emotions. Then how you are so nice to me." He added at the end.

"Oh. Well, I'm not, as you say, nice to just anyone." 

"Oh?" 

"Only people that I don't hate." He took another sip.

"So you don't hate me?" Tadashi propped his head on his palms and smirked. 

"Well, now I'm rethinking that proposition."

Tadashi giggled at that. The air around them turning into a lighter one.

"And what do you mean stupid?" He now looked at Tadashi with a brow cocked upwards. 

"You should drink more." Tadashi laughed pushing a shot glass towards Tsuki. 

  
...

The evening filled with eating, then drinking and more sarcastic comments. Tsuki talking about how stupid his coworkers were. Tadashi talking about how stupid his coworkers were. They were laughing. Tadashi had never felt more comfortable with someone. It was that feeling again of finally feeling like he had another friend.

And as he stared at his new friend and flushed as more drinks were poured into their system, he watched as he pushed up his glasses and blond hair fell into his eyes, Tadashi realized just how much he liked this new friend. 

_I want you. I like you._

He was about as drunk as he was that first night, but he had food in his system as well, so he didnt feel it as much. However, he had never seen Tsuki drink this much. On the occasion before he'd only seen him with maybe two drinks, and he was tall and broad so there was the very strong possibility he could handle his alcohol. Tadashi and taken this observation as a justification for Tsuki to drink almost twice as much as Tadashi.

  
_"But your so much taller!"_

_"Not really."_

_"Okay, but you are indeed broader than me. So I think you should drink more. That way were even."_

_"If I do it will you stop saying it."_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine."_

  
Before they knew it, they'd finished with their meals and Tadashi watched now the probably drunk Tsuki look out the window next to their table. The condensation gathering on the corners and the streetlights reflecting in his eyes. 

Tadashi mentioned going home, because it was late and Tsuki agreed. He had insisted on paying because Tadashi had been stood up to which he mentioned how Tsuki was too nice to him once again. When they left the restaurant they began to walk.

Tadashi was actually pretty sober thanks to the food. Again he hadn't even drank that much. 

But Tsuki. Tsuki was most likely drunk.

Tsuki was the type of drunk that was quiet. Looser, and dopey. Tadashi realized as Tsuki kept staring at him with a dumb smirk on his face. You would have seen him as sober if you didnt know he was usually so guarded. 

His face was now incredibly flushed and Tadashi tried not think about how cute he looked. 

As they neared Tadashis apartment. It struck him that they'd just walked to his place together. And they were both intoxicated. Which meant, he anticipated something, something sexual, would occur if he unlocked these doors. He didnt know if he was complete comfortable coaxing Tsuki like that while he wasn't completely sober. He was staring at Tadashi intently.

"Do I have something on my face, Tsuki?" He said nonchalantly as he dug for his keys.

"Your so pretty, Tadashi." 

Tadashi froze at the sound of his name. A hand started up from his neck and brushed up into his hair sending delicious chills up his spine. "You're the prettiest person I've ever met." 

"I dont know if I completely trust your word seeing as you lack perfect vision. That and you're drunk." He removed the hand from his hair. As he spoke Tadashi had a thought of just maybe letting Tsuki sleep on his couch. That way he didnt have to walk home stumbling, but also risk an uncomfortable situation.

He began to unlock the door when a breath appeared on his neck. "You should trust my word, Tadashi. Because you are so _so_ pretty." He began to kiss his neck and Tadashi tried his hardest not to let his knees buckle. He hands were now shaking as he turned the key and a gasp escaped his mouth as Tsuki kissed it so softly. 

"Tsuki, we are outside." He whispered. At that Tsuki stood up and watched Tadashi. They looked at eachother and his face was one of utter confusion as he still held the key in the lock. 

"Let go inside then." Tadashi would have dropped the keys if one hadn't been jammed in the lock, because it was like Tsuki hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol at it how composed he had become. The shorter ones face look incredulously at the taller one.

"S-sure." He turned the locked and opened the door. He walked inside swinging the door open and stepping to the side to let Tsuki in. Tsuki walked in and when the door shut with a click and Tadashi was starting to take of his jacket Tsuki crowded into his space.

His eyes went wide and then Tsuki pressed his mouth hard onto Tadashis. His hand pushed at Tsukis chest. "Wait Tsuki- this- hngg-" he tried to say against Tsuki aggressive lips against his. 

Tadashis gut filled with a combination of two emotions. One was fear, and his stomach dropped and caused panic in him, the other was lust. That same sensation of his stomach dropping made him incredibly aroused and he couldnt help it. _He's drunk, no._

Tadashi pushed, hard, against Tsuki, his hands on his shoulders creating space between them. He panted because now he wasnt being attacked with his mouth.

"Tsuki, you're drunk. You should sleep."

A hand was placed over Tadashis on his shoulder and it ran shivers down his spine with how gentle it had become. Tadashi flinched looking up at Tsuki. His eyes were narrowed behind his glasses and his mouth slightly agape. He stared right into Tadashi making him gulp. He looked so, _hungry._

"T-Tsuki?" 

A drunken smirk crossed his face. _Oh fuck._

The hand on his hand lazily stroked up his arm under his sleeves from his partially removed jacket and layers of clothing, pushing it upwards. It caused shivers all up Tadashis body. When he had gotten up to his bicep, Tsuki closed the space between them and pressed their hips together.

"Wait!" Tadashi could feel how hard Tsuki was. "We shouldnt- ahh" he gasped when Tsuki grinded against him. When the gasp escaped his mouth Tsuki pressed his mouth against his again and swirled his tongue into his open mouth.

Tadashis face scrunched up in surprise and a startled moan left his throat. He found himself also getting aroused by the friction and his own dick was growing hard.  
  
The blond mouth moved from his mouth to his throat and Tadashi breathed heavily into the air. "Tsuki s-stop."

"Can we please?" He said deeply right next to his ear. 

_Can we please what?_

"I dont know." Suddenly a wet warmth made its way up his neck. Did he just- lick me?!? "Tsuki- we need to stop-ahhh!"

"Yams, please. I like you." Teeth grazed he neck as Tsuki whispers next to his ear.

Tadashis heart pounded. Those words echoed in his head. _You- what?_

"What... what did you say?"

"I like you so much, Tadashi." The head next to his laid on his shoulder as hands roamed his body. The green haired one breathed heavily at the implication, panicking. _You like me? Like..._ like _like?_

The only thing Tadashi could think was why?

He swallowed the lump in his throat, distracted by the hands that were moving up and down his torso, the sound of fabric and breathing filling the space. _He is drunk, he doesnt... or does he?_

Tsukis hips grinded again on Tadashi and he was pulled back to the present. "Shit" Tsuki cursed into his shoulder.

_Should I? No. But he isn't stopping. Frankly, I'm aroused too._

"Tsuki...?" He whispered trying to look at him. 

"Can I fuck you, Tadashi?" 

Huh? That sentence went right to his dick. "I d-dont think we- ahh wait!" 

Tadashi didnt notice his hands had dipped below his waist and on the back of his thighs and was shocked when suddenly Tsuki just picked him up. Like a sack of flower and tossed him over the shoulder.

"TSUKI! THE HELL? YOU ARE GOING TO DROP ME, YOU DRUNK BASTARD!" Tadashi tried to push away but Tsuki simply carried him to his room. The fact that Tsuki could even carry Tadashi, with alcohol, made him that more aroused. The world flipped on his head making him slightly dizzy as he was tossed onto his bed. He bounced slightly on his back trying to fight vertigo and then his stomach clenched. Tsuki stood over him between his knees that hung off the edge. 

"Wait I really don't think this is a- oh my God." His hand covered his mouth as Tsuki took off his shirt, and letting it fall to the floor. Tadashi realized he hadn't seen him shirtless before and boy was his missing out. His skin was smooth and lightly muscled and toned with tattoos littering his upper arm and torso. All of them in good taste and it made Tadashis stomach clench.. Suddenly this wasn't such a bad idea. He fought the alcohol that also clouded his brain.

 _No. I should go take a shower. Maybe he will fall asleep while I am._ He stood up pushing away Tsuki on his chest and his hands fliched at the skin to skin contact. He was so warm. 

"Tsuki, you. Are. Drunk. And I'm taking a shower. Sleep." He tried to demand and push last but then his arm was grabbed and with a yelp was turned around and shoved onto his hands on the bed. Tsuki pressed his hips against Tadashis bent over form and then leaned over brushing the hair from Tadashis neck. He placed open mouth kisses making Tadashi shudder, "Yama, if you really don't want to." A hand suddenly pressed against his crotch. "Then why are you so hard?"

His mind reeled once again. _Fuck, why is he so persistent?_

"Tsuki? If you want to do it so bad you have to promise me something." 

  
_Fuck, what was he saying?_ He hand clenched into his bedsheets and Tsuki pressed his mouth against the skin below his ear. "Mm?"

"You can't regret it in the morning... if I let you." He said it seriously. Hoping to get through to a sober part of Tsuki. Looking over his shoulder at his face.

Tsuki stared into his eyes. They shined and again that look of seriousness returned.

"I never have any regrets when its you." Tadashis heart melted at the comment.

"Promise?" It was a whisper and his lips brushed against his.

"I promise." With that, Tadashi pressed his lips into Tsukis immediately searching for his tongue. It was hard and sloppy, but it was so good.

He broke away after a minute. 

"Then fuck me." He said lowly. And he could practically here the moan in the back of Tsukis throat as he reached for the button of Tadashis pants. As he fumbled to undo them, Tadashi removed his own shirt, becoming slightly shy because he realized he had also not been shirtless around Tsuki. 

Whatever shyness he did have vanished however as Tsuki began kissing the back of his neck and trailing them down his spine and he pushed down his pants and underwear. He was now completely naked as he kicked them the rest of the way off and Tsukis hands slid up from his thighs to Tadashis now leaking cock.

Spreading the precome along the length and stroking slowly. "Nnng... fuck." He breathed grabbing Tsukis wrists.

Sucking bruises onto his shoulder as Tsuki stroked him. "I-in the- ahh, drawer..." he moaned pointing to his nightstand.

Tsuki got the message and walked over to the drawer and opened it. Fumbling around for a moments, for the the lube and condoms Tadashi stocked there for emergencies. He turned around holding them, a drunk smirk placed on his flushed face. So cute, Tadashi thought.

That thought left when Tsuki walked up to him and pushed him down onto the bed by the neck onto his hands. He heard the sound of the cap of the lube being opened and then closed and then a cold wet feeling was between his legs.

A long finger suddenly pushed in making Tadashi fall to his forearms and moan too loudly in slight pain. Hed forgotten Tsuki was still drunk and he was beginning to feel a little guilty. That guilt left when Tsukis finger found his prostate and a wave of pleasure spread through Tadashi. Another finger was added, the sting accompanied by pleasure leaving Tadashi a moaning squirming mess. Tsuki was prepping him fast and it hurt but he was also blinded by the painful pleasure of it and was enjoying this way more than he should.

"Fuck, Tsuki slow down." He whimpered.

An arm wrapped around his waist and flipped him over so he was on his back. His anxiety was eased as he saw Tsukis face. Tadashi watched hungrily as he began to take off his pants and his hard dick sprung free, already dripping and glistening from precome. He then put his knees up on the bed under Tadashis knees.

"Wait." Tadashi said quietly, reaching up for Tsukis glasses and taking them off. He placed them gently on the bedside and when he turned back towards Tsuki he was attacked with kisses. They were so affectionate and sloppy and it made Tadashi giddy.

Tadashi giggled against his mouth and then Tsukis kisses trailed to his chest. His giggles turning to breathy moans as Tsuki was now swirling his tongue around his nipple. His hands were gently brushing against the junction of his hips and thighs and it made him squirm.  
  
"S-stop and just- nghh, fuck me." He sighed and Tsuki pressed one more kiss to his lips and nodded. 

_Wait. He only got two fingers in._ Tsuki then lubed up his fingers once more and pressed three into him, and Tadashis head laid back. _At least he is thorough._ The stretch stung and Tsuki kept pressing directly on his prostate, the only thing keeping him from cumming was the now diminishing pain.

"Ahhh damn..." he began pressing against the fingers asking for more and his cock leaked more precome into a pool on his stomach. 

The fingers were removed and then the sound of the cap of lube was heard once again. Tadashi watched with glazed eyes as he took the condom and put it on, and then the lube and stroked his cock while lining himself up. He was so quiet it almost scared Tadashi.

Slowly he felt Tsukis head teasing his hole and he groaned at the feeling. Then slowly Tsuki pressed in and it felt like forever until it stopped. When Tsuki was in to the hilt he kissed lazily along Tadashis flushed collarbone. He panted with his head tossed back into the comforter of his bed. 

Suddenly Tsuki had pulled out and slammed back in.

"Ahh nghh waaaitt..." his hand grabbed at his bedsheets and Tsukis ran up and down his thighs. Tsuki was starting at an unreasonably fast pace. He didnt imagine when Tsuki would fuck him that he'd be so, merciless.

Tadashi had turned into a moaning puddle of cursing as he broke into a sweat until Tsuki finally paused.

Tadashi gasped for air. "Tadashi... fuck, you're so loud." Tsuki said roughly, and it made Tadashis whole face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Its not... my fault... your so... mean. " He said through his gasps for air. Tsuki had pulled out and was adjusting his knees backwards. Tadashi looked at the ceiling. 

"Its okay. I like your pretty little moans." He felt Tsuki kissing the inside of his thighs which were shaking now.

He whined at the lack of stimulation he was receiving. "I'm about to be a little bit meaner." He looked between his legs where Tsuki sat kissing his thighs. His face was of lusty boredom. 

"What do you- hip- mean?" He hiccupped halfway through. He stifled at the intentions of that statement.

"I just want to ruin you." He said smirking, playing with Tadashis hair. His eyes widened and his own dick twitched.

Before he could reply he was turned over onto his stomach by his knees. A hand wound up into the back of his hair gently. "What a pretty little thing." He heard him whisper. Then that hand released and he felt it push his knees apart.

"Kei..." he whimpered against his sheets, hiccupping again.

"Yes?" Tsukis voice was teasing.

"Can you go slower?" He gulped. "I dont know if I can- aghhhaa!" He felt Tsuki press in suddenly. 

"If you say please." _Why was he such a fucking tease while drunk?_

"P-please, Kei." 

"Okay." With that he pulled out and shoved back in hard. Then again. He was going at a slow pace but he was pounding in directly on Tadashis prostate. Tadashi buried his head into his sheets as he moaned. After pounding in him for a while, he began picking up his pace but not letting up the intensity.

A hand wound up under his chin pulling his face upwards. "Didnt I say I liked your sounds?" After he said that he returned his brutal pace and Tadashi was coming undone. He was so close now.

He moaned loudly into the space around him, "Kei... Im- nghh... so- closee- ahhh..."

He didnt let up and Tadashi came hard between him and the sheets, his dick untouched. Tsuki didnt stop and he was bordering on overstimulation until he heard Tsuki moan and his hips stutter as he came as well. 

He then pulled out and collapsed next to him, taking off the condom and tying it lazily before tossing it on the ground. Tadashi was too tired and spent to move and he felt Tsuki roll him over and pull the covers back before rolling him back under the covers and crawling in next to him. He placed lazy kisses on his sweat slick forehead and that was all he remembered before falling asleep.


	10. unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> I havent posted for two weeks because I have had really bad mental health and been busy with work, but I finally found the time and energy to post this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is where it all begins to fall apart and it is so perfect for valentines day, I hope you enjoy. ;)

He woke up to the early sunrise shining through his bedroom. His head throbbed lightly, but he didnt notice it over the relaxation he felt as he slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in the space around him that had been bathed in a soft peach glow from the early rising sun. 

He was warm, and he felt the fabric of his sheets on his bare skin as well as the smoothness that lay against his body in few places. His leg, his arm as it draped over a pale chest, his face that lay on a bicep, and that same arm curled around splaying it hand softly on his back.

He heard the soft breathing of who laid next to him, face towards the ceiling, with an expression of calm from sleep. Long blond lashes lying on a lightly flushed cheek as they were closed in a dream.

Tadashi breathed in sharply as he realized he was laying next to Tsuki. The memories of last night slowly flooding into his mind. He smiled to himself. He regretted none of it, the only wish was that Tsuki didnt as well, and that he wasnt as drunk as Tadashi maybe thought he was. 

He stared at Tsukis face. His lips parted and his blond hair laying across his forehead messily. He brought his own hand to brush some of that hair off his forehead and a his chest filled with affection. 

_I love this._ He flushed at his own thought and then realized further. _I love you._

He didnt think he could ever feel this much affection for someone and have them return it. He smiled and his eyes welled with happy tears that didnt spill.

He then pulled Tsuki closer laying his head on his chest and hearing his breathing and heart beat. He closed his eyes hoping to maybe fall asleep again, not wanting this to end quite yet. The movement made Tsuki stir and Tadashi kept his eyes closed, curious as to what he would do once he had realized as well. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath similar to his own and then felt the shaky exhale from the lungs under his head. His breathing had picked up. He then felt him move underneath him to grab his glasses from the nightstand to which Tadashi pretended to stir and open his eyes. 

Tadashi propped himself up on his arm and rubbed his face, brushing his hair behind his own ear. Tsuki looked at him, also propping himself up and Tadashi noticed his brows were knit together. "Hi." Tadashi said stupidly, a small grin and flush heating his face. 

Tadashi wanted to kiss him. Lay back down and be held. Maybe do the whole thing over again without the alcohol. He reached out to touch his face.

"I should go." Tsuki said. Calm. Flat.

Tadashis face fell a little and his hand froze midair. He waited a moment trying to decipher the words that spilled from his mouth. He laid his hand back in his lap. "Okay... do you have work? I can lend you some clothes-" he sounded groggy. Still tired.

"No. I-its okay. I just need... to go." He now sounded eager. To leave. His face was turned towards the sheets that covered their naked bodies.

"O-ok." Tadashis voice shook. 

Tsuki got up and quickly picked up his clothes from the floor, and began putting them on hastily. Tadashi watched as Tsuki would look back at him, and then quickly look away. _Maybe I am imagining his coldness. He is always like this, right?_

"Yamaguchi?" He said pulling his shirt over his head. 

"Yes?" He didnt mean to sound so hopeful.

"We should stop this. Whatever this is." 

Tadashis face fell. Suddenly all the warmth inside chest turned cold. He lifted himself up further into a seated position looking at the blond who avoided eye contact. 

"Can-" he swallowed thickly, afraid of his question, "can I ask why?" 

He watched Tsuki swallow as well. His Adams apple bobbing. "Last night... shouldn't have happened." 

His own heart sank. It was like a weight had suddenly dropped onto his chest and his breathing became shallower because of it. Tsuki was now looking at him, his own eyes lacking any emotion. It was just like when hey had first met. Like a stranger.

He didnt know what to say. He opened his mouth to reply but then quickly shut it, pressing his lips in a firm line. The promise from last night echoed in his mind.

_"'You can't regret it in the morning, if I let you.'_

_'I never have any regrets when its you.'"_

_You promised._ "Alright." He said it hoarsely. When it left his own mouth it felt like a door being slammed closed. He fought the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. Turning away to look at the messy sheets that once were pink in the morning sun, that now seemed dull and gray. 

"I'm… gonna go now. Goodbye, Yamaguchi." _Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye forever? Why are you leaving?_

Tadashi nodded, not looking up to see Tsuki walk out of his bedroom. And when he heard his own front door close, he curled in on himself, hugging himself tightly. He was cold. He kicked the sheets off himself, suddenly disgusted. 

Of course it was too good to be true.

. . .

It was cold again.

Instead of shivering, Tadashi embraced the chill and took deep breaths. Filling his own lungs with freezing air. The slight pain comforting for his mood. Hed been upset after what had happened all morning. Still confused on what exactly happened. That or it was denial. Because a part Tadashi knew exactly what happened. Hed been rejected. He supposed he did something wrong. After hed been so close to having someone genuinely like him. Or so he thought. And he liked him back. Loved him even. It all shattered in a matter of moments.

It was his birthday today too. He had the whole day off to- what? Wallow is confusing and self-pity. He decided he didnt want to be at home because he didnt want to see all the places he did it with Tsuki right now. Around noon he decided to finally get up and go somewhere. He was going to go buy a birthday cake from the grocery store down the street. 

As he made his way down the steps, his phone rang. His heart swelled with hope that it as Tsuki but when he pulled it out he saw it was Suga. He answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Yama! Oh my God, first of all I am so so so so sorry about last night. Daichi got in a car accident and so I rushed to the hospital. I saw your texts but before I could call you to explain my phone died and I just- I'm so sorry, Yama."_

"Suga, its okay. Dont worry about it." He tried to sound happy. "Is Daichi okay? Is anyone hurt?"

_"Everything is fine, he cracked a couple ribs from the stirring wheel, but everyone is okay. Thank you. Again I'm so sorry."_

"Dont be sorry, Suga, really. I'm glad everything is okay."

 _"Thank you."_ He heard him sigh. _"How are you? Happy birthday, by the way."_

Tadashi hesitated. _I'm not doing well._ "Great, everything is great. I uh... yea, everything is great." He wanted to tell Suga about this morning so badly but he knew he couldnt because Suga already had so much on his mind probably. "Are you still at the hospital?" 

_"No, they discharged him this morning. We're a home now, taking it easy. I asked Hinata to cover my shift."_

"Good. Good." 

_"Yup. Hey I'm gonna go make lunch for Daichi and I. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"_

"Okay, will do."

_"Have a great rest of your birthday, Yama."_

"Thank you. Bye." 

He hung up. The warmth of Sugas voice being replaced by the cold wind. He had almost forgotten about yesterday before him and Tsuki. He was really all alone. Tsuki... probably wasn't his friend anymore. Not after everything. And Suga had his own life to focus on. Leaving Tadashi here. Cold and lonely as he walked to the grocery store.

. . .

He had the cake in his arms, and he honestly felt stupid carrying it. A stupid birthday cake that he would probably take one stupid bite of and then let it grow stale in the fridge. It was a small one, but still. It felt like a waste. He shouldn't even celebrate it. It was a lame attempt at trying to patch the emptiness he felt from this morning.

Its the gesture that matters. Even though he was going to eat it alone.

He sighed as he walked back, thinking about this morning. He was honestly puzzled at how sudden it had all been. How they had slept together and even before that done other things together, but now he rejects him. _I was stupid to think I could be liked._

As he approached the corner he heard voices. Familiar ones and he slowed his pace.

"...gonna do about it?" It sounded like Kuroo.

"I dont know." And Tsukishima.

Tadashis heart pounded as he stopped walking right before rounding the corner. _Should I walk away? Should I ignore them?_ Tadashi panicked and continued to eavesdrop as they got closer, frozen in place.

"Well, I think you should think it over. Yama is a good guy." Kuroo responded. Tadashis stifled at his name. Oh God. He could faintly hear the pat of a hand on a fabric. They were so close now, and Tadashi was frozen.

"Just think, you wouldn't have even got that far if it weren't for that bet-" Kuroo words stopped as both their shadows cast over Tadashi once they rounded the corner. 

The word echoed in his ear.

Bet. Bet. Bet.

It was a standoff now. Tadashi standing clutching the stupid, pink, birthday cake box. Kuroos widened eyes looking between Tadashi and Tsuki with a hand covering his mouth now. His throat bobbing as he gulped. Tsuki with an expression of slight disbelief. Like hed just gotten a poor test grade back, but it wasnt even that bad.

"Y-you-" Tadashis mouth felt dry. "What..." _Bet. Bet. Bet._ "bet?" 

At that Tsukis eyes widened like hed lost 50 more points on the test.

Was it all a bet? Blood pounded in Tadashis ears. The conversation this morning. It all made sense now. 

He looked at the ground. His tongue heavy in his mouth. All the pent up frustration from this morning turned to bitterness.

"Is that...true?" He asked. It sounded more like a whisper.

No answer.

He looked up at Kuroo. "Is it true?" A little more demanding.

Kuroo looked away quickly. 

He tried to look at Tsuki, but his eyes couldn't meet his. Instead he stared into his shoulder. "Be honest with me." He wanted it to sound demanding but came out as a soft plea.

"Yes." Tsuki breathed out. 

Tadashi let out his own breath hed apparently been holding for who knows how long. His eyes squeezed shut and he grimaced. Hed felt like he'd been punched in the chest and his eyes welled up with tears.

_You aren't gonna cry right now._

He opened them and gritted his teeth. Biting down the urge. He was angry now. Furious. _So hed just gotten tired of him? That's why he said all that this morning? You finished your goal and didn't care to continue?_ It was all a lie.

He wanted to scream at Tsuki, call him names and hit him. He was going to, but when he finally looked up and glared at Tsuki, he saw the blonds expression. One of concern.

He deflated. He realized he still liked him because when Tsuki looked at him with concern, he felt a little warmth tug at his heart. It was bittersweet and it all made it hurt so much worse. Like glass, his anger shattered and his face fell. His eyes were shiny with premature tears and he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the strength to do so. 

Instead he looked down at the pink box that held his stupid birthday cake and he pushed it into Kuroos arms. He pushed between the two and walked away. He dare not turn around, for they would have seen the tears begin to fall. Hot and fast. They would have seen him quickly jog halfway on his way back to his apartment, swiping the tears off his face with his sleeve. They would have seen him frantically try to open the door through blurry teary vision and the slam it shut when he got inside.

They would have seen him completely break down sliding his way to the floor leaning on his front door and cry in his cold dark and lonely apartment.


	11. useless confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey...
> 
> this is a day late
> 
> que the angst
> 
> >:D

He walked in for his shift the next day. 

"Good afternoon, Yama. How was- oh my God, are you okay?" Suga greeted him in the back room until he saw his face.

No. He wasnt. He tried to fall asleep, but he just tossed and turned all night. Rolling it over and over in his head. The bet. 

The bet was probably just to fuck him. Which he did. Explains why he was so distant and cold the morning after. How he stopped everything they had, whatever it was they had. He just couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he felt. How he allowed himself to fall for him. Believed his sweet words and accepted his friendship. 

"Yea, I'm fine, Suga." He tried smiling, but it was clearly pained. He knew what he looked like. With deep circles under eyes from lack of sleep and swollen lids from crying. 

"Yama. What happened?" Suga approached him, forcing him to face him with hands on his shoulders. "You look awful." He seemed so concerned and it made Tadashis heart yearn to vent to his friend, but he knew retelling it would hurt more.

"I-" his voice cracked. "I dont know." 

Suga hesitated, scanning Tadashis face which he had turned away. "Is this about Tsukishima?" He said it softly, as if Tadashi was fragile. It made anger prickle under his skin.

"Fuck, is it that obvious?" He peered at Suga, his eyes shiny with tears. 

"Yamaguchi... what happened?"

  
It took him a minute to form the words in his mouth. Suga waiting patiently for him to get the courage. "He broke whatever we had off. It was... just a bet." His voice was tiny when he said it.

"What was a bet?" Gentle.

"Him sleeping with me." 

Sugas jaw clenched and he sighed sympathetically. "Did you like him?"

Tadashi nodded looking away. Suga sighed again and pulled Tadashi in for a hug to which he accepted, clenching tightly into Suga as a couple tears rolled down his cheek. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Suga whispered into Tadashis neck which made him giggle a little, lifting a little weight off his chest. "Go home, Yama."

Tadashi pulled away. "No, its okay. I can work. Please let me work."

"I'm sorry, but no. You looked horrible, did you sleep at all?"

"Yes." Suga gave him a 'really?' look. Then, "No." 

"That's what I thought. Go home, try to sleep, call me if you need anything."

Tadashi debated arguing to let him stay but he didnt have the strength to do so. Instead he reluctantly left the shop and began walking home in the cold windy weather. He passed the tattoo parlor and turned his face away, quickly trying to pass it without too much thought.  
  
Approaching his door he froze. There was a pink box sitting on his door step. It was his birthday he shoved into Kuroos arms. He looked around frantically for whoever dropped it off, scared to see either Tsuki or Kuroo, but no one was there. So he picked it up and carried it inside. Setting it in his kitchen without even bothering to open it. 

He walked to his bedroom and grabbed the sheets off the bed. Deciding to wash them again. Anything to get rid of the smell of green tea and familiar bodywash. Waiting for the cycle he went and laid down on his couch pulling a blanket over him and staring blankly at the blinds that were pulled closed before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was like that for two more days. Going to work only to be turned away by Suga because he "still didnt look okay". He'd offered to have dinner with him to make up for his birthday but he declined. "You should take care of Daichi." He had said.

On the third day he didnt even bother going in. Instead he stayed in bed all day trying to figure out what to do with his day again. He was painfully bored, but he lacked motivation to do really anything. So he scrolled through his phone instead. Then went to sleep.

Then his phone rang. It was Suga.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"A bit better." He wasnt lying, he did feel a bit better. 

"Great, do you think you are okay to work? Be honest."

Tadashi hesitated. He craved the distraction of work. Anything to keep his mind from over analyzing a couple days ago, which might end been too late seeing as that's all he has done. "Yes, I can."

"Perfect, thank you. I have to go pick up Daichis pain meds, so if you don't mind staying to closing that would be great. Let me know if you need to go home or if you need anything."

"Of course. Bye, Suga." 

"Bye, Yama."

So he threw on his work clothes, tried to look as put together as possible before walling to the café. When he got there he clocked in as usual put on his apron, and began doing whatever task needed to be done. 

It felt good. Distracted by the work at hand and letting his thoughts ebb away through each task. Before he knew, it was closing time and he and his other two closing coworkers began the chores to end the day. His shift had gone smoothly and he felt the tug of a complacent smile on his face. 

There were a couple chores left and his coworker came up to him. "Yamaguchi, do you mind locking up? I think we are nearly done here."

"Yes, I can." He grabbed the keys from the worker, "I think I just have to carry a couple boxes to the back and I'll head out. You guys can go." 

"Great, thanks. Have a good night." The coworker left with the other and Tadashi went to go pick up one of the first boxes that was half empty from restocking. As he picked it up he heard the chime of the door opening.

"Sorry, we are closed for the night." He said not looking to see who came in. He set the box back down and grabbed the keys so he could go lock the door when the customer left. When he turned around he froze at who he saw standing at the door. 

It was Tsukishima with a bored expression.

  
His heart began to beat faster in panic. _What the hell was he doing here?_ They stared at eachother, Tadashis mouth pressed into a firm line. Trying to look as unaffected as possible while swallowing his emotions. Tsuki held the strap of his bag on his shoulder with one hand the other hand at his side clenching and unclenching. "Can we talk?" He said flatly.

Tadashi looked to the side and then back at him, trying to remain distant from the situation. "No. I'm working. Let me do my job and leave." He bit calmly turning around and picking the box back up, trying not to drop it with his shaky hands. 

As he carried it into the backroom he heard the chime again. He must have left.

Tadashi carried the other boxes into the backroom with blood roaring in his ears. He was angry more than anything, but he wanted to seem indifferent. When the last box was set down he looked around and then typed in the alarm code. When it was put in he shut the lights off as he walked out. He pushed open the front door and the bitter cold bit at his face. Pushing the door closed and locking it he turned to begin walking home when he stopped again.

Tsuki was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and his face tucked into a scarf. Tadashi tried not think about how cute he looked like that. It only fed his anger.

"Can we talk now?" Tsuki said turned his face to peer at Tadashi. 

Tadashi thought of what was the cruelest way to shrug him off. He couldnt think of anything clever and decided with a firm. "No." He then began to walk past him and as he did, Tsuki pushed off the wall and grabbed Tadashi's arm. 

"Please, talk to me, Yamaguchi." 

Tadashi ripped his arm out of his grasp, suddenly not being able to hide the anger that boiled in him. He turned quickly on his heel facing Tsuki. "What is there to talk about, its all done now right?" He snarled with his head tilted up at the blond. "Your bet was to fuck me right?" The wind blew into his hair, it was dark and the streetlamps cast shadows onto their faces. He waited for a response, but Tsuki just looked at him with that same infuriating calm expression. 

"You won you stupid bet. So how does it feel?" He took a step forward so he could flare into his eyes, keeping his words quiet and bitter. "How does it feel knowing I'm so fucking easy? You don't have to stick around feeling sorry for me anymore." He was so angry that he didnt care how he spat out the words, sounding incredibly sharp. All his thoughts were flooding out of him, how everything was all fake and his feelings meant nothing.

He waited for Tsuki to defend himself. Say anything. Tadashi hated how hopeful he was for a response. "If you aren't gonna say anything. I think we are done here." Tadashi said turning around again to walk away.

When he took around two steps, Tsuki finally opened his mouth, "Tadashi, I'm sorry-"

He turned around again, "Dont say my name!" He yelled at Tsuki who's face had now formed into a concerned one. The same face he made the day of his birthday.

"I-," Tsuki started. "I like you." He said it like ripping off a band aid. Quick, and like he wanted to say it just to say it, not like he actually meant it. Tsuki watched as Tadashis face shifted from one of mild shock but then quickly back to anger. _How could he say that? After everything? You said you regretted it. You left._

Tadashi laughed bitterly. "Thats pretty rich coming from you. You know how selfish you are for saying that right now? You were selfish since the day I met you. I guess you really are just the one dimensional asshole I thought you were."

"I can explain everything that happened." He said, it was like he was begging and it was disgusting how happy it made Tadashi to see it. 

"Be my guest."

"The bet was to kiss you. That was all it was. And I didnt- and I didnt expect to want to do more with you."

Tadashi looked at him incredulously. 

"Ugh, that- that came out wrong. I-I just... didnt expect to get feelings for you." Tsuki stammered over his words making Tadashi smirk. 

Tadashi tongued his cheek, "I guess it all makes sense why you suddenly warmed up to me. Turns out you were just trying to fill your own ego, huh? I thought-... I thought you were my friend Tsuki. But it was all a lie, wasnt it?"

"No-no, that's not-"

"You thought since I made it so fucking easy for you..." Tadashi took a step forward interrupting him, "that'd you keep messing with me? Maybe raise the ante while you're at it?" He continued watching Tsukis face look more an more panicked and frustrated. "Guess Kuroo must've offered up a lot, right?"

"And what about you! You think you aren't completely innocent! You never let me know!" Tsuki suddenly threw back his own anger at Tadashi, wiping the angry smirk off his face. "You lead me on! Thinking this was some fucking game to make Kuroo jealous from the beginning! Dont act like you are surprised it ended up this way, because you were never honest with me either!" Tadashi had never heard Tsuki raise his voice, and it made his anger deflate because it was all aimed at him.

He threw everything back into Tadashis face. His own confusion and insecurity. And the worst part of it all, was that he knew he was right. There was no point in getting defensive because everything Tsuki said was true. 

He looked at his feet, too afraid to see the angry look on Tsukis face staring back him and seeing that he had gotten to him. 

"So that's why-" Tsukis voice calmed down and he took a shaky breath, "that's why I'm apologizing and trying to explain. I want to fix this with you."

"Why? Did Kuroo bet you twenty dollars that if you apologized I would suck you off again?" Tadashi couldnt help himself by retorting and look up at Tsuki through his lashes angrily. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tsuki took a couple steps forward making Tadashi flinch. He grabbed his shoulders and shook them lightly. "I'm trying to fix this because I like you!"

"And I'm telling you that I dont believe you!" Tadashi pushed Tsuki back. Not being able to stop the tears that filled his eyes. "You can't say that! You acted like it was a mistake." 

He was no longer talking about the bet. This was about the morning after now. There was a pause as Tsuki looked at the brown eyes that now sparkled from the tears. Watching Tadashis jaw clench to stop his lip from quivering. 

"Please believe me, Yamaguchi. I will explain everything if you let me." Tsuki said quietly, pleading.

"No!" Tadashi grabbed the front of Tsukis shirt. "Because after everything it was you who regretted it! You're the one who broke it off! You're the one who built everything off a lie! You let me get caught up in this daydream where we had feelings for eachother and we could've been something more! Then you fucking left me!" With each statement Tadashi shook Tsuki "I have no one Tsuki! You were one of my only friends! I have no one!" He didnt even realize that tears were escaping his eyes until he tasted them in the corners of his mouth. At the realization his voice had broke and dropped down in volume. He unclenched Tsukis shirt and his hand slid down. 

"I have no one. Not even you." He hung his head too afraid to see Tsukis face anymore. "So please, dont say you like me. I want to stop giving in to false hope." 

"Yama-"

Tadashi took a step back, sniffling and wiping his face with his sleeve. Trying to make his face calm again. He relaxed his eyes and brows so they now showed no expression, the only remnants of his crying were the redness, the stray tears and the occasional sniffle. "I dont want to do this anymore. Please don't come looking for me." He interrupted and took a deep breath before turning around and beginning to walk home. Not even bothering to turn around.

He couldnt hear Tsukis steps walk the other direction after watching Tadashi round the corner out of sight. He didnt hear any of it. He didnt know that Tsuki had stormed into the tattoo parlor, seething in anger.

Tsuki made a beeline for Kuroo as he stood hanging up panflits on their bulletin board. Tsuki had grabbed Kuroos shirt and turned him around shoving against the wall by the collar. 

"This is all your fault! This never would've happened if you just left shit alone!" All the other employees stared in disbelief at Tsukishima letting his rage out on Kuroo. "I just lost the one good thing I had! You ruined it with your stupid games and stupid teasing! Now he is never coming back! He's gone, Kuroo! He doesn't want anything to do with me now, because of fucking you!" He had done one more shove of Kuroo before releasing him and taking a step back. Panting from the anger. 

"Dont blame me for your problems." Kuroo defended tiredly. Not wanting to fight back.

At that Tsuki punched Kuroo in the jaw. To which the other employees dropped everything and leapt up to get a hold of Tsuki and a fast recovering Kuroo. 

"You can't even get a grasp on your own love pitiful life! So stay the hell out of mine! Kenma is lucky he doesn't want you, but honestly who the fuck would?" Tsuki smirked, a sinister look on his face. 

Tsuki said exactly what he knew what would hurt Kuroo in that moment and Kuroo broke out of the grasp of Bokuto and Akaashi, launching himself at Tsuki and getting two punches in before the two holding him leapt into action.. His glasses fell off his face.

"Everyone stop!" Akaashi's voice rang out stepping between the brawl. Bokuto had gotten a hold on Kuroo again who was also breathing heavily from anger. Tsuki lifted his head, his lip split and a bruise blooming on face, spread from his jaw to his cheek bone. It might bruise his eye. 

"You!" Akaashi pointed to Tsuki, who was held firmly by Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Go home and cool the fuck down!" No one ever heard Akaashi curse. 

"You!" He pointed to Kuroo who also sported his own premature bruise. "You are staying with Bokuto and I until this shit is sorted out. I dont want to see Kenma in the middle of your high school drama. When you too come to work tomorrow you will be civil and I don't want to hear a word about each other's problems. Understood?" 

Kuroo nodded brushing his face with his free hand. Tsuki uttered an "Understood." But it was haughty and paired with smirk. 

"Good. Everyone go home." Akaashi said remaining between the two as Tsuki pulled his arm out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's grasp and trudging out of the parlor leaving his glasses on the floor.

Kuroo stayed watching the rest of the employees close with an ice pack held to his jaw. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, hope you like it as much as i liked writing it :P


End file.
